


Undertale: Ten Years After

by pyroanime2k16



Series: My Undertale AU series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Ass-Kicking, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara Needs a Hug, Chara Protection Squad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, DFAB Frisk, DMAB Chara, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selectively Mute Frisk, Ten Years Later, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentioned PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroanime2k16/pseuds/pyroanime2k16
Summary: Ten years have passed since the destruction of the barrier and human and monster relations have been going very well. After a shit-ton of resets, routes, and pain, everyone’s able to live their happy ending. Even me. The Players who made us go through that hell of a killing spree are gone. Asriel has his soul back, Mom and Dad are happy, Godfather and Frisk are okay and safe, and I’m alive again. We all have you to thank for that, Frisk. I hope we can have a chance at a new beginning for each other, but I’m worried that I will screw up everything and be hated and abandoned again. My name is Chara Dreemer and this is my story.Completed/Indefinite Hiatus





	1. General Info

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! I’m here with my very own Undertale AU! This is just general info on what the AU will consist of as well as a summary of what it’s about. Also, many thanks to Pancake-the-Pikachu and CNeko-Chan from Deviantart for giving me permission to add them and their characters in to the AU! Links are down below. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! I’m here with my very own Undertale AU! This is just general info on what the AU will consist of as well as a summary of what it’s about. Also, many thanks to Pancake-the-Pikachu and CNeko-Chan for giving me permission to add them and their characters in to the AU! Links are down below. Enjoy!

**_What is Undertale: Ten Years After?_ **

“Ten Years After” is an AU that takes place after the True Pacifist Route. In this AU, all the characters are ten years older, so relationships will be different from the actual game. Also, while a complete Neutral and No Mercy run did occur, Frisk and Chara resetted both to ensure that they got the full Pacifist run.

 

**_Who are the characters?_ **

_Main characters_

Chara Dreemer - twin-sibling-figure of Sora, Adoptive brother of Asriel and Frisk’s “more-than-just-a” friend. This whole thing will be told mostly from Chara’s perspective. They were resurrected and have their soul somewhat restored, thanks to Frisk and Alphys. They have a serious and enormous crush on Frisk, but they’re incredibly embarrassed and nervous about confessing to them. They are currently going through college and have taken some self-defense knife classes and have been taking mixed martial arts since they were 18. Also, they have a motorcycle license and some understanding on how to do magic. They’re currently living with their godfather, Jackson, whom they and Frisk admire very much and usually visit the Dreemers residence to spend time with Frisk and Asriel. While they are pretty much unemployed at the moment, they do serve as Frisk’s and Asriel’s bodyguard during ambassador work (they, at least, try to balance their time spent with their family and friends, but mostly spend time with Frisk). Also due to bodyguard work, they have a few scars along their back and chest. There are also a couple on their legs from falling into the Underground and several bunch of them their wrists are from self-harm, which Frisk is trying to talk them out of. They also suffer from slight PTSD due to constant bullying from the neighborhood they grew up in before the Underground and have some panic attacks; none of which were caused by their family. They have a large understanding of the Undertale multiverse, thus knowing about some alternate universes, though never seen anyone from them. They (like in-game Chara) are a singularity point for all AUs and timelines. They’re were designated male at birth and go by non-binary pronouns. They’re 21 to 22 years old and are 5 ft. 10 in. which they take advantage of to tease Frisk (it’s the cutest thing ever to them). Due to taking MMA classes, they’ve become quite fit for their size and age; gaining toned muscle and a somewhat-visible six pack. (As a member of the [CharaDefenseClub](https://charadefenseclub.deviantart.com/), I can assure you that Chara is  **NOT** , I repeat, **NOT EVIL NOR WILL THEY EVER BE IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM AT ALL; nor will I accept any bashing of the character. THEY LOVE THEIR FAMILY, OKAY!?** )

Frisk - Ambassador between Humankind and Monsterkind relations, Asriel’s best friend, and Chara’s “more-than-just-a” friend, also their crush. Like Chara, they’ll be going to college soon and just finished high school. They, also, have a very large and serious crush on Chara, but feel that it’s sadly a one-sided thing on their end. When they’re not doing ambassador work or schoolwork, they’re seen, spending time with Chara (they also, at least, try to balance their time spent with their family and friends but mostly spend time with Chara). Frisk is selectively mute in this AU and knows American Sign Language. They can speak depending on the situation, but rarely do so. They, too, have some self-defense experience, thanks to Chara teaching them and also have gained quite a fit body for their size (not as toned as Chara, but enough to gain a slightly-visible two pack). They, like Chara, also suffer from slight PTSD due to constant bullying and child abuse from the neighborhood and family they grew up with before the Underground (but is somewhat more controllable, unlike Chara's). They also have some scars, but they're from the many fights during the Routes and have a large understanding of the Undertale multiverse, thus knowing about some alternate universes, though never seen anyone from them. They (like in-game Frisk) are also a singularity point for all AUs and timelines. They’re were designated female at birth and go by non-binary pronouns. They’re 18 to 19 years old and are 5 ft. 4 in.

Asriel Dreemer - Chara’s adoptive brother, best friend to Frisk, and prince of Monsterkind (though most of the monsters treat him as a great friend rather than a prince or king). He was saved by Frisk and Chara and, with Alphys’s help, has his soul restored. The unforeseen side effect of this is that he has to constantly battle Flowey mentally, as Flowey is now Asriel split personality, though Asriel does have help from Jackson, Chara’s godfather, who has experienced this himself. Like Chara and Frisk, he’s in college. He’s VERY supportive for Chara’s and Frisk’s relationship and wants to help them get closer together. He’s 20 years old and 6 ft. 3 in. His height annoys the hell out of Chara a lot.

[Jackson (My Persona)](https://pyroanime2k16.deviantart.com/art/My-Persona-671653688) - Chara’s godfather and one of Grillby’s friends. He is a Human-Monster hybrid from the Human-Monster War, which he single-handedly ended. His reasons for this are generally unknown, even to Grillby, the Dreemers, and the rest of the monsters. Due to him having both human and monster abilities, it caused him to have a second persona materialize in his mind (no one really knows who or what this persona is). He is an anomaly; he’s not supposed to be in the multiverse of Undertale, but he is. His second persona gave him power to either create, restore, or destroy any Undertale universe he wishes. While he refuses to use this power because he doesn’t want to be a god, he’s more than happy to restore universes that have been or at RISK of being destroyed by natural or unnatural causes. Beside, he lets the second persona take care of all that. He has an extremely nerdy attitude (possibly more than Alphys) and a kind demeanor towards his family and friends. Also, he’s MORE than willing to fight and even KILL to protect those he cares about. ( **Just don’t EVER hurt his loved ones in ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! Don’t even mention or talk about hurting them.** ) He is also INCREDIBLY supportive of Chara’s and Frisk’s relationship. He’s physically 20 years old.

[Sora](https://cneko-chan.deviantart.com/art/Chara-finally-has-a-twin-669083888) ([Pancake-the-Pikachu](https://pancake-the-pikachu.deviantart.com/)) - Chara’s twin-sibling-figure (whom they care for very much) and Artist-chan’s great friend with benefits. They’re a great artist and currently live with their other siblings, [Ryan (another great artist) and Amanda (an amazing writer)](https://pancake-the-pikachu.deviantart.com/art/The-Three-Troublemakers-674915694). They also take care of their adorable dog, [Otto](https://pancake-the-pikachu.deviantart.com/art/Special-for-CNeko-677082796) (and he IS absolutely adorable, believe me). They’re very supportive for Chara, Frisk, and Asriel and trust Jackson immensely. They usually spend time with Artist-chan.

[Artist-chan](https://cneko-chan.deviantart.com/art/SPECIAL-UNLOCK-Artist-chan-a-k-a-The-Queen-662095929) ([CNeko-Chan](https://cneko-chan.deviantart.com/)) - Sora’s great friend with benefits and the queen of sins. Her twin sister is Kitten. They’re a great artist, like Sora and Ryan as well as an incredible writer, like Amanda. She cares for the Dreemer kids and Frisk like siblings and trusts Jackson with taking care of Chara. She’s usually seen spending time with Sora, their siblings, and Otto.

(If you need more info about Sora, Ryan, Amanda, Otto, Artist-chan, and their characters, please go to their respective deviantart accounts linked by their names. They will be the same age as they currently are in real life.  **As a member of the[CnekoDefenseSquad](https://cneko-defense-squad.deviantart.com/) and [SoraDefenseSquad](https://soradefensesquad.deviantart.com/), here’s a word of advice. PLEASE BE KIND TO THEM, OKAY?**  Also, for those who ship Sora and CNeko-Chan like Ryan, Amanda, and myself, this AU will NOT feature that ship. I do not have permission to do so and I won’t violate it. I apologize if this disappoints some people.)

(Note that I’ll be doing more detailed bios for Chara, Frisk, and Asriel in the future. Also, the bio here for my persona is only for this AU. I’ll be doing my persona’s real-life bio in the future too.)

 

_Supporting characters (Note that these specific characters are VERY similar to that in game, thus these bios will be short.)_

Asgore Dreemer - Asriel’s father, Chara’s adoptive dad, and former king of Monsterkind. Currently a professional gardener.

Toriel - Asriel’s mother, Chara’s and Frisk adoptive mom, and current headmaster/principal of the school she teached at.

[Kitten](https://cneko-chan.deviantart.com/art/Kitten-doodles-676123428) ([CNeko-Chan](https://cneko-chan.deviantart.com/)) - Artist-chan’s twin sister.

[Ryan and Amanda](https://pancake-the-pikachu.deviantart.com/art/The-Three-Troublemakers-674915694) ([Pancake-the-Pikachu](https://pancake-the-pikachu.deviantart.com/)) - Sora’s siblings. Ryan is an artist and Amanda is a writer.

Sans and Papyrus - Uncles to Frisk and Chara (Well Papyrus is a fantastic uncle to Chara. Sans still doesn’t really trust them, which annoys Frisk and pisses off Jackson to no end) and sons/creations of W.D. Gaster (Papyrus treats Gaster like a father, while Sans is a little skeptical, even though they both have barely any memory of him). Papyrus is Mettaton’s proud lover.

Undyne - Fiancée to Alphys and badass aunt to Chara and Frisk. Currently works in the Human-Monster military.

Alphys - Fiancée to Undyne, creator of Mettaton (treats him like a younger brother), and cute nerdy aunt to Chara and Frisk. Currently works as a scientist and part-time robotics expert.

Mettaton - Best show host, actor, dancer, and singer. Creation of Alphys (treats her like a sister), uncle to Chara and Frisk, and Papyrus’s lover. Really wants to marry him at some point.

W.D. Gaster - Alphys’s former lab and current scientist partner and father/creator of Sans and Papyrus (originally treated them as lab tests, but thanks to Papyrus’s mercy, he was finally able to see them as his sons). He’s currently working with Alphys to find a way to return him to his natural monster state before the creation of the Core and a way to separate Flowey’s persona from Asriel.

Grillby - Jackson’s and Sans’s best friend, father of Fuku Fire, uncle to Chara and Frisk, and manager and head chef of his restaurant, Grillby’s. He loves his daughter’s company and trusts her lover, Ska. He trusts Chara because of Jackson and how well they get along with Frisk and Asriel.

Fuku Fire - Grillby’s daughter, Ska’s lover, and currently in college. She loves to help her father with the restaurant and spending time with Ska.

Ska (Skateboard Girl) - Professional skateboarder and Fuku Fire’s lover. Likes that Grillby trusts and is kind to her. Goes to the same college as Fuku.

Monster Kid - Good friend of Frisk and Asriel. He’s honestly not sure what to think of Chara yet, but he think he can trust them.

Six Human Souls- Chara and Frisk want Alphys and Gaster to find a way to resurrect the other six fallen humans before Frisk.

 

_Antagonists_

The Players (No-Mercy Route)- Some of these people controlled Chara and Frisk and played through the entire No-Mercy Route. All they think is that Chara, Frisk, and everyone else are just characters and the monsters do not deserve anything, but death. When Chara appeared, they UNJUSTLY placed all the blame for their actions on Chara, thus making the child a scapegoat. Thankfully, there were those who knew that Chara and the monsters were innocent and deserved to be saved. These kinds of Players (Neutral and True-Pacifist Route) stopped the genocidal players and freed Chara and Frisk from their control. That’s how Chara and Frisk were able to do the True-Pacifist Route.

 

**_What are the shippings?_ **

_Main ships_

Charisk (Undertale OTP) - This will THE main ship of the AU that the story will revolve around.

Alphyne - Undyne and Alphys are getting married in this AU.

_Secondary ships_

Papyton - Mettaton and Papyrus want to get married at some point.  
  
Fuku Fire x Skateboard Girl - These two are an established couple.

Asgoriel - Chara and Asriel want their parent to get back together.

(If you don’t like any of these, then I’m sorry.  **Also, this is a hater-free AU, so I won’t except any hateful or harassing comments towards and against the characters and shippings.** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules
> 
> You may make fanart and fanfics based off of this AU, so long as you follow these rules:
> 
> Make sure that you credit all creators for all the characters and AU/s featured in your works.
> 
> Make sure that the relationships, shippings, and personalities of characters are accurate and canon to the AU/s.
> 
> No character or ship hating/bashing.
> 
> No inclusion or mention of Error! Sans, unintended or otherwise (I’ll give a proper and AU canon reason why later).
> 
> You are allowed to make pics and fics for characters that haven’t been shipped (ie: Sansby, Gaster x Grillby, and others) so long as you understand that the ships won’t be canon depending on certain circumstances. As for SoraChan and Asriel x Artist-chan fans, PLEASE ask permission from Sora on Pancake-the-Pikachu and CNeko-Chan to make pics and fics of them paired with each other or a character that hasn’t been shipped yet.
> 
> Anyone who breaks these rules will have the works flagged and reported.
> 
>  
> 
> And that’s it for the general info. For now… I may go back and fix, change, and/or add things later, depending on circumstances. But as of now, that’s it! I hope you like this! I’m still fighting writer’s block and still having trouble with writing the next chapter of “I love you to hell and back”, my RWBY fanfic. So, do not expect the first chapter to be up anytime soon. As usual, constructive criticism is heavily appreciated. Flames will be used to roast the haters. Until then, I’ll see you later!
> 
>  
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox
> 
> Sora, Ryan, Amanda, and Otto belong to Pancake-the-Pikachu
> 
> Artist-chan and Kitten belong to CNeko-Chan
> 
> Jackson and this AU belong to me


	2. Arc 1: Beginnings I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, PEEPS! Here’s the first chapter. FINALLY! Fucking hell, this took forever. But it’s here. SO please enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own NOTHING...except this AU and Jackson. Note that Chara and Frisk will always call Jackson by “Godfather”, while Grillby, his family, as well as Asriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Pancake-the-Pikachu, CNeko-Chan, and their characters will refer to Jackson as Jack.

**Arc 1: Beginnings "Start"**

 

 

****(July 1st, Saturday)** **

 

**(Chara’s POV)**

 

I saw...pain, blood, and...death. That’s all that ever saw when I dream. From what I experienced to Frisk and Asriel experienced, as well as Mom, Dad, Godfather, and everyone else that I care about. I saw memories from the No-Mercy Route...combined with the abuse Frisk and I experienced before the Underground. I saw myself crying; screaming in pain from all the killing by our hands against our will, until I saw nothing, but red.

 

I gasped for air as I woke up. I looked over to the alarm clock, which was blaring like hell, and turned it off. The time said 8:30 am and I just groaned. ‘How many nightmares is that?’ I thought, ‘Fifth time in...what, 2 weeks? Maybe more?’ I wanted to lay back down, but only to have the nightmares haunt me...again. I sighed, annoyed and tired and got up out of bed, putting on a white muscle shirt and some tan shorts before heading out of the guest bedroom at my Godfather’s.

 

I went to the bathroom and fixed my bed head, then headed downstairs to the kitchen. As I walked into living room, I spotted Godfather, already sitting in his chair, drinking a Pepsi. ‘Seems like insomnia had to show it’s ass again for him’ I thought as he glanced up from whatever he was looking at on his phone and waved. “Morning kiddo.” As soon as I heard the “kiddo” part, I groaned. “Please, can you stop calling me kiddo? You’re becoming just like the comedian.” He just scoffed at that and replied with, “Yeah. Not happening. I may look about your age, but I’m still far older than any one of you. Plus, I say in an affectionate tone, like what Sans does with Frisk.”

 

I just sighed and went into the kitchen to get breakfast. As I came out, Godfather looked at me in a serious tone. “Nightmares again?” He asked, to which I just sighed at. “That’s the fifth time in what, 2 weeks?” He continued and I just nodded. “You want me to call a psychologist or someone to help?” He, then asked and I shook my head. “I’m not fragile, Godfather. I’ll be fine.” He sighed at my reply and shook his head. “I’ve heard that one before. Your mental health is JUST as important as your physical health, Chara. At least, let someone help you besides just me.” I sat in silence at his words, as I finished eating. He looks at his phone and smirks. “You should get dressed. Frisk is getting worried about you.”

 

Shit. I almost forgot about work. As Godfather chuckled at my reaction, I ran upstairs and quickly changed into my work attire. I then grabbed my cell phone and combat knives, then ran downstairs. I gave Godfather a quick hug and sped out the door to my motorcycle. As I put on my helmet, Godfather came over to me and said, “Please, let Frisk know about your nightmares and let them help you. You really like them, so it should be fine, okay?” I looked at for a good 5 seconds before nodding. He smiled and squeezed my shoulder before letting go and waved. I waved back and then sped off to Mom and Dad’s.

 

**(Jackson’s POV)**

 

‘There they go again.’ I thought, as I walked back inside. **“They’re probably not going to tell Frisk.”**  A voice ringed out in my head. I just sighed. “Most likely. Chara can be really stubborn sometimes.” The voice grunted in agreement and used my own shadow to manifest himself before me.  **“Why not tell Frisk yourself? So long as they know what’s happe-”**  I cut him off before he could finish. “If I tell Frisk about Chara’s nightmares, I would only be invading their privacy. I want them to tell Frisk on their own. WITHOUT my help.” The voice sighed and the shadow shrugged.  **“Whatever you say. They’re gonna procrastinate like fuck, though.”**  I knew that VERY well. Chara had always procrastinated with their problems and feelings. This was NO different.

 

 **“If you want your godchild to let the smaller human help them, why not let me give them the determination to do so? It would help.”**  The voice said and, honestly, I couldn’t argue with him on that. It would help and make things a whole lot easier. “I agree with you. It could help; you being the multiverse and determination itself in their entirety. But don’t you think you should ask Chara for their opinion before doing so?”The shadow sulked and sighed, annoyed.  **“You know it pisses me off when you’re right.”**  I just smirked and sat in my chair. “Those two kids better get together.” The shadow looked at me and laughed.  **“You won’t stop until they are. A true matchmaker.”**  I nodded, smiling. “Yep. Then I can be the grandpa equivalent of a godfather!”  **“Yeah, I doubt they’re gonna EVER be ready for that.”**  Just like that, the voice shot down my hopes. “DAMN IT, Pyro! Why must you ruin the fun?” Now it was MY turn to be annoyed. The shadow lazily lifted its hands up in mock surrender.  **“Hey. I’m just speaking the truth.”**

“I guess.” I sighed and looked back at my phone, watching gamers on Youtube. “How long do you think it’s gonna take for them to get together?” I asked Pyro and the shadow shrugged again. “If we’re lucky, which we won’t; I’m sure about that.” I rolled my eyes. “AND if they stop procrastinating, maybe...” The shadow put a hand on its chin.  **“** **2 months at best. Or more.** **”**  I sighed. Of course it’s gonna be that long at best. “So, you’re saying my job as a matchmaker will be on overtime, right?” I asked Pyro and the shadow nodded. I sighed and hung my head.

 

‘This’ll become an issue if I don’t get help.’ I thought. ‘Papy and Asriel I could easily get to help me, no question; since they’re already supportive of the children’s relationship. Not sure about Asgore and Tori, though.’ Papyrus would most likely succeed in convincing Undyne and Alphys to help. I’m not sure if Muffet knew Chara well enough to help, though Grillby and his family did trust Chara enough to help. I kept scrolling through my contacts and spotted Sora’s and Artist-chan’s cell phone numbers and smiled. Being the shippers they are, they would most definitely help. I then spotted Sans’ number and just stared at it, before continuing to scroll through the contacts. ‘Sans will be a fucking pain in the ass to deal with. He’s been skeptical of Chara due to the Routes those Genocidal Players put them through.’

 

 **“Sans will most likely NOT change his views on Chara. Gaster will also be a pain. You know that, right?”**  Pyro spoke up and I looked at the shadow he was using. “He’s stubborn, but not stupid. He knows when he’s making mistakes.” Grillby could try to convince Sans to change his views and, at the same time, help with the plan. Though the chances of the pun master actually being convinced are quite low. I placed my face in my hands. “This will take a while.” I mumbled, to which the shadow rubbed my shoulder.  **“Trust me, it’ll be worth it, when they do get together.”**  I looked at the shadow and sighed. “I hope you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please view the original post on Deviantart for the legend of Pyro (one of two incarnations of Determination)


	3. Arc 1: Beginnings II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, peeps. Here’s Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy it! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don’t own anything, but this AU and Jackson.

**(July 1st, Saturday)**

**(9:20 am)**

**(Chara’s POV)**

 

I arrived at Mom and Dad’s place soon after I left Godfather’s. I immediately got off my motorcycle and walked inside, smiling. “Hey, I’m here!” I shouted, grabbing Frisk’s and Asriel’s attention. Frisk came downstairs, fully dressed in their blue and purple suit and simultaneously hugged me with Asriel. Asriel smiled, “Took you long enough.” only for me to stare at him and respond with, “I make one mistake and that’s the hello I get?” He just laughed and patted my back. “I’m just kidding, calm down.” He said, as he walked to his car. I rolled my eyes at that and looked down at Frisk, who was currently grinning.

 

I smiled, blushing and lightly bumped my forehead with theirs.   _Hey._  They signed, which I chuckled at. “Hey.” I replied with and put my arm around their shoulder as we both walked outside, spotting Asriel on his cell. I walked up to the driver seat window and cleared my throat, loudly, which startled them. I smiled evilly and asked, “What are you doing?” My now-taller brother smiled nervously and said, “Texting…” I nodded and bend it to his current level. “And just WHO are you texting?” Asriel just laughed at the question. “Your godfather.” He said, simply. Frisk and I just sighed at his response.

 

Frisk and I hopped onto my motorcycle and rode off, with Asriel right behind us. ‘This might be a LONG day.’ I thought to myself. ‘Knowing Godfather, he’s planning something. I know it’s going to be for our sake, but still…!’ I sighed through my helmet as we turned towards the street for the Human-Monster Embassy. Hopefully, I wouldn’t need to pull out my knives if the idiot politicians actually gained any brains.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(12:30 pm)**

**(After the embassy meeting)**

 

It was fucking torture. Possibly the worst yet! Good lord, those old shits couldn’t stop talking about their nonsense bullshit. Thankfully, Frisk was at their boiling point by the end and finally snapped. And to quote them, “All you want is an sorry poor-ass excuse to put the Monsters back in the Underground. You might as well be no different from the so-called ‘Monsters’ you’re trying to enslave again!” The meeting ended with that and the three of us stormed out of the room, pissed off again, while the other ambassadors tried in vain to call Frisk and Asriel back.

 

‘Those bastards are going to be the end of me. As well as themselves.’ I thought to myself, as we walked into Grillby’s for lunch. As we found our seats, I let out a heavy sigh, mixed with a growl. Frisk just groaned in frustration. “You know,” Asriel started and perked my head up to listen. “That even if you want to beat the shit out of the other politicians, it won’t change anything. It will give them a perfect excuse to start hating us again.” I hung my head at that. He was right, after all. I was currently classified as a monster considering that I’m legally DEAD since my...suicide attempt...on the surface.

 

I immediately noticed Frisk rubbing my arm, wanting and giving comfort. Out of habit, I started rubbing their upper back as they rested their eyes and mouthed to Asriel, “I swear, if you take a picture and send it to Godfather…” The prince of Monsters just chuckled and nodded. Grillby walked to us and noticed our current expressions. “The meeting went that bad, huh?” The cook asked and we all nodded. “The. Absolute. Worst.” I told him, to which he just sighed. “Believe me. It can get MUCH worse.” Frisk grunted at that.  _They’re actually trying to make up baseless excuses to send you all back to the Underground._  Grillby just pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

After that, we ordered some food and drinks and Dad ended up coming over a little later after his shift. Godfather apparently requested him to do so. I groaned at the statement. “Of course, he did.” Frisk’s mood seemed to have lightened, given by their giggle towards my reaction. “You know...if you weren’t so stubborn wi-” I cut Dad off by placing my hands over his mouth. “Not another word. Do NOT embarrass me…!” Dad was unamused by statement and removed my hands from his face. “And this is the VERY REASON why Jackson requested me.” After noticing my twitching eyebrow, he then whispered. “Look, I understand that you want to do this by yourself without any help. However, you need to overcome your fears to do so.” The former king placed his hand on my shoulder. “Please let us TRY to help, at least.”

 

I stayed silent at that. If I decided to let them help, it would snap me out of my fears of rejection. On the other hand, I felt that it wouldn’t be as genuine if I confessed through my own volition without assistance. I looked towards Frisk over my shoulder and, thankfully, they were too busy eating lunch at the moment. Only Asriel and Dad were paying attention at the moment. I finally sighed. “Alright. Fine. I’ll let you help.” As soon as I saw Asriel light up, I stopped him. “You’re only helping me to ACT. Got it?” Asriel just pouted at that, causing Dad to chuckle. “See, was that so hard?” He asked. I stared at him, completely unamused. “Please stop.” Dad let out a laugh at that and patted my back.

 

‘For fuck’s sake, Godfather. I hope you’re pleased, damn it!’ I mentally cursed. Even though it’s probably for the best, it still PISSED ME OFF! But I decided that I might as well play by his rules. I groaned. “Godfather’s gonna contact everyone, isn’t he?” Asriel nodded. “Like it or not, yep.” My head slammed on the table as he said that, causing me to groan again.

 

Frisk jumped and immediately started rubbing my back, causing me to perk up at them. I ruffled their long fluff of hair, to which they pouted in protest. I couldn’t help but chuckle. They’re too fucking cute. I just hoped that that comedian doesn’t try to fuck up everything. Godfather would possibly try to convince him, but IF, through some miracle, he did, for how long would that trust last?

 

**-To be continued-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINISHED IT! Holy shit, this took forever to do!
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah, you can tell that Chara, Frisk, and Asriel have a very hard time dealing with the politicians. I am planning on introducing Sora and A-Chan in the next chapter, so rejoice Pancake-The-Pikachu and CNeko-Chan fans!
> 
>  
> 
> There may be parts that seem a little off, so please leave constructive criticism if necessary.
> 
>  
> 
> Also we’re coming to the end of the FIRST ARC of the story. The next two or three chapters will end the 1st arc and lead into the 2nd. So stay tuned!


	4. Arc 1: Beginnings III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for chapter 3! Thanks for being patient. This is my first time writing real people in a fic, aside from just characters. So with that being said, Pancake-the-Pikachu and CNeko-Chan, please let me know ASAP if there are mistakes in the writing for you and your characters!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I still own nothing, but this AU and Jackson.

**(July 1st, Saturday)**

**(3:45 pm) (A/N: Chara, Frisk, and Asriel were mostly talking at Grillby’s rather than eating.)**

**(Chara’s POV)**

 

After having lunch, we decided to head over to Sora and his siblings’ place for bit. Dad went back to the school since he still had assignments left to do. Dad also stated that Godfather might be meeting us there. ‘Of course, he would.’ I thought. After that, we went our separate ways for the time being.  _Why’s Godfather visiting Sora?_  Frisk signed when we reached Sora’s. I just shrugged, “Trust me. It’s best not to question it.”

 

As soon as we opened the front door, Sora immediately greeted us with a grin. “How’s our favorite trio doing?” They chuckled, to which the three of us sighed. They raised an eyebrow, “It went that bad, huh?” Frisk nodded.  _THE worst. I’m surprised those idiotic politicians haven’t been killed yet._  Sora patted Frisk on the back, “Easy kiddo. They’re not worth it. At least, not yet.”

 

After entering the living room, I noticed Artist-chan sitting on the couch on the laptop, going through her DA account, I assumed. She immediately looked up from the screen and went over to us, giving a quick smile. “Have you guys been doing okay? Aside from the whole politics thing?” Frisk and I nodded. Asriel groaned. “Just kill us now. Please…” I sighed and rubbed his shoulder. “Amen to that, little brother. Anyway, Dad said Godfather was going to be here soon.”

 

An awkward silence ended up filling the room. A-chan pinched the bridge of her nose in, what seemed to be annoyance and Sora averted their eyes from us. I just crossed my arms, sighing. “Let me guess. We weren’t supposed to know that.” Sora sighed, “Why does Jack even try to tell other people about his ‘plans’?” I just looked at him questioningly. “What do you mean by-...” Before I could finish, A-chan placed a finger on my lips. “You don’t need to know about that right now.” She said. Learning from experience, I stopped asking any more questions for the time being.

 

After sighing again, Sora looked towards us. “Anyway, all we can tell is that Jack should be here in a couple moments.” The three of us nodded and sat in the living room, while Asriel looked through some of the games in the video cabinet. Where’s Ryan and Amanda, anyway? I haven’t seen them at all since getting here. Frisk signed to A-chan, who ruffled their hair. “They’re on their way home from work. They should be here soon.” As if right on cue, the door opens.

 

“Yo. We’re back.” Ryan and Amanda came through the doorway, looking mentally exhausted. Sora chuckled. “Tough day?” Amanda nodded. “Fuck yes. Good lord, it took forever.” The sound of the door opening is heard again and guess who came in. “Surprise.” Godfather came walking into the living room, looking pissed off and murderous. Sora and I sighed. “Who do you want to kill this time?” He stomped towards the kitchen. “Had a LOVELY conversation with Sans!” He shouted, obviously being sarcastic about the “lovely” part. He growled as came back with a cup of water. “The asshole certainly knows how piss people off!” He gripped his drink harshly.

 

After downing the glass of water, Godfather seemed to calm down enough to talk again. “Now then,” He said and turned to Sora and A-chan. “Did you two get my text?” Sora laughed. “You bet.” Godfather nodded at them. “Okay, good. I would like to talk about it with you two ASAP,” He looked over to Ryan and Amanda, catching their attention. “And since you two are also here, do you mind if you join us?” Ryan tilted his head. “Not at all. Why? Is it urgent?” Godfather pondered for a moment, before nodding.

 

Sora then came over and ruffled my hair. “Relax. It shouldn’t take too long.” He smiled and headed upstairs with A-chan, his sibs, and Godfather. I looked at Asriel, who just shrugged. Frisk then signed, It’s best that we don’t worry over it and trust them. I sighed. “I guess. I just hope Godfather isn’t coming up with some crazy plan that’ll backfire horrifically or something.” Asriel grunted in agreement. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Of fucking course. It was too late to stop him anyway, though.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Jackson’s POV)**

 

After getting to Ryan and Amanda’s office, I quietly closed the door behind us and let out a large sigh of relief. “I suck at lying and can’t believe that they didn’t why I was here.” Sora cleared their throat. “Well, they knew you were coming before they got here.” What? “Asgore told them during lunch at Grillby’s.” I rubbed my eyes in annoyance. For fuck’s sake, Asgore. You had ONE JOB. Oh well. At least those kids didn’t question why I needed to speak with Sora, A-chan, Ryan, and Amanda.

 

“Anyway,” A-chan spoke up, grabbing everyone’s attention. “The reason why you wanted to talk to us in secret?” I leaned against the wall near the door, while Ryan and Amanda were sitting in their office chairs, while Sora and A-chan sat next to each other in between them. “I’m trying to help get Chara and Frisk together. And I need your help.” The four humans nodded in understanding. “Seems easy enough. Do you have a plan?” Ryan asked. I let out a nervous laugh, which answered his question. The other four humans sighed.

 

“Who else knows about this?” Sora asked. “Aside from us and Grillby, no one.” The sibs and A-chan gave disbelieving looks, considering Chara’s talk about Asgore. I held my hands up in mock surrender. “All I told Asgore was that I was headed to your place to talk to you and told him not to tell the kids.” They then nodded simultaneously. “Got any ideas?” A-chan looked to Sora, Ryan, and Amanda, who were all in deep thought.

 

Sora turned his attention to me and asked, “Can you bring out Pyro? He might be able to help as well.”  **“ABSOLUTELY NOT! DO NOT GET ME, OF ALL PEOPLE, INVOLVED!”**  Pyro yelled from my mental landscape. I just smirked and let out a chuckle, “He’s not gonna cooperate, apparently.” Sora and A-chan just grinned. “He has no choice in the matter, really.” A-chan said and given by Pyro’s growl, he clearly heard her. Immediately after his growl, Pyro manifested in the physical world as flames, embodying the shape of his 6 ft. and 3 in. tall human form, clearly irritated.

 

We just gave him smiles as he just glared at everyone.  **“I’ll help on one condition.”**  We looked at him intensely, waited for his next words.  **“If this goes to shit, I’m NOT taking ANY of the responsibility.”** We all nodded. It was fair, since he doesn’t like fucking up people’s relationships. “So, ideas?” Sora asked. Pyro paused for a bit before saying,  **“I do have a few to start with.”**

 

**-To be continued-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell, this took longer than usual. And yes, Pyro's true form is that of an embodied flame of his human form. I'll slowly have Pyro show his human appearance over the course of the story. Also for those who don't know, the official nickname for the Ten Years After AU is TenYearsTale.
> 
>  
> 
> Like I said before, Pancake-the-Pikachu and CNeko-Chan, please let me know if you feel that there are mistakes in the writing of you and your characters.
> 
>  
> 
> There may be parts that seem a little off, so please leave constructive criticism if necessary.
> 
>  
> 
> Also we’re coming to the end of the FIRST ARC of the story! The next chapter will end the 1st arc and lead into the 2nd. So stay tuned!


	5. Arc 1: Beginnings IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Chapter 4 and HOLY SHIT, DID THIS TAKE FOREVER! I had a wedding to attend and sleepless nights. Anyway, on with the fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: STILL DON’T OWN ANYTHING, BUT THIS AU AND JACKSON.

**(July 1st, Saturday)**

**(Pyro’s POV (first time from Pyro’s point of view))**

**(4:10 pm)**

“A few ideas, huh?” Jackson looked at me as questioningly. I huffed and turned to his 5 foot 6 inch tall frame (A/N: Yes, my height is 5 ft. 6 in. for those who’re wondering). “I know you said not to use my determination or unnaturally amplify their determination. The ideas I have in mind aren’t related to that.” The five people in the office looked at for a good 7 seconds before Jackson motioned for me to continue. “Anyway, the ideas that I have should be simple enough to do without any problem. Ie: arranged dates, getting them movie tickets, etc.”

The King of Determination nodded. “Sounds easy. However, what I’m concerned about is if we’re alone in this.” Jackson smirked. “Leave that to me. I’ll let those who’re willing to help us know about the plan.” Sora nodded and turned to Amanda, who spoke up next. “Ry and I will take care of the movie tickets. Ask them what movies they want to see and order the tickets online.” Ryan nodded in agreement with a grin. Sora and A-chan looked at each other and nodded before turning to Jackson and I. “Leave the blind dating to us. We’ll take care of the setup.” Jackson raised an eyebrow in questioning. “Who's gonna pay if they go to a restaurant?” The Queen of Sins laughed. “We’ll just ask Asgore to join in on our operation.” Sora nodded before turning to Jackson with a serious expression. “You do realize that sooner or later Sans is going to find out. Right?”

The room went silent. If Sans found out, he would be PISSED. It was entirely possible that he would give Chara and us hell. Jackson stroked his chin before his eyes lit up into, what he would say, his “eureka” expression. “Pyro and I will try to convince him.” I looked at him unamused. “Keyword is TRY. We all know he’s annoyingly stubborn.” Jackson put up his hands in mock defense. “Yes, I know he’s a stubborn little shit. However, we might have a chance to show him the truth if we press the right buttons.” I sighed. This was NEVER going to work. No way in hell. I hung my head. “Alright, fine. But if this fucks up, not my fault.” Jackson nodded with a grin. “Deal!”

“Well, does that settle it?” Sora asked. Jackson nodded. “I think so. Hopefully Sans won’t be too bitchy.” I snorted. “Is that all you need from me?” The five humans turned to me. “For now, yeah. Thanks.” I nodded towards Jackson and went back to his mental landscape. “Do you really think you two can convince Sans?” Sora asked in concern. “I hope so. Otherwise this plan is gonna be 6 feet under.” I shook my head at Jackson’s statement. That man will never quit on Chara and Frisk, that’s for sure.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Jackson’s POV)**

**(4:35 pm)**

 

Once we were done, we headed back downstairs to see the trio watching a film. Asriel noticed us and walked over quietly. “Hey. What were you five talking about?” He whispered. I looked at him intensely. “Okay, first. Do NOT tell Chara, Frisk, or Sans about this.” Asriel nodded in agreement and Sora and Amanda proceeded to tell him the plan. After explaining the plan to him, he nodded again. “Got it. I’ll let Mom and Dad know ASAP. I assume that you’ll tell everyone else.”

 

Amanda nodded. “Ry and I will notify Papyrus and Mettaton.” Sora nodded with a smirk. “Hun and I will let Undyne and Alphys know. That just leaves Grillby and his family.” I grinned. “Leave it to me. I’ll try asking for Gaster’s help as well, if possible.” Asriel nodded before tilting his head. “You sure you can convince Sans?” “I’ll sure as hell try.” I shrugged before turning to the children. “How are those two?” Asriel sighed heavily after I asked. “No progress with no help. The closest they are to just even holding HANDS is their pinkies interlaced.” A-chan and I groaned, while Sora facepalmed.

 

“They are fucking hopeless without any help.” A-chan sighed, to which Asriel nodded. “Tell me about it. Here’s hoping your crazy plan works.” I sighed, tiredly. “I’ll be pissed if it doesn’t.” Sora nodded. “You and many other people. Believe me.” The sibs and A-chan nodded in agreement. We turned back towards the television, which the two fallen children were sitting in front on. As we headed back to the couch, Asriel quickly snapped a pic of the two on his cellphone before sitting in the chair.

 

The shutter noise of the camera caught their attention and turned to look at us. Chara gave us a short wave, while Frisk gave a small smile before turning back towards the movie. It was only then that they realized their pinkies were touching and immediately draw their hands back, while averting eyes in embarrassment. We were all quite shocked to say the least. I didn’t realize how bad Chara’s situation was until that moment. ‘Thank fuck we’re helping them without notice.’ I told myself, mentally.

  
  
“HOW OBVIOUS AND OBLIVIOUS ARE THEY!?” Sora whispered, to a point where I almost didn’t hear them. “Surprisingly very.” I answered. They were obvious as FUCK. They were very clearly in love with each other and yet they’re FUCKING OBLIVIOUS of the fact of the other loving them. “You’d think that after how much they talk about each other, they’d confess, but nope. This is gonna be a fucking nightmare to accomplish.” I deadpanned. Everyone, but Chara and Frisk nodded.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(8:20 pm)**

 

After the movie and dinner, we said our goodbyes to A-chan and the siblings. Asriel offered to take Frisk home since Chara looked like they were still a blushing mess, though then again, so was Frisk. The two shared a hug and waved goodbye. As Frisk and Asriel left, out of the corner of my eye, I could’ve swore I saw Chara the happiest they’ve been in quite a while. “You look really happy. Want to tell me about it?” I smirked.

 

Chara immediately blushed and averted their eyes. I laughed. “Relax. I’m kidding.” Chara then hung their head low and sighed. “You know it might just be wishful thinking.” I placed my hand on their shoulder, getting their attention. “Try to have some faith. It’ll happen one of these. I promise.” Chara huffed a little sarcastically at my words of encouragement. “You don’t keep promises. Remember?”

 

I gave them a serious expression, which to most people meant that I was being honest. “Yes, I have trouble keeping promises, but this I can definitely keep.” Chara went silent for a good 10 seconds before nodding in understanding. I smiled. “There you go. Now come on. I’m sure you want to go home and get some real sleep tonight.” Chara nodded.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(July 2nd, Sunday)**

**(1:30 am)**

 

I felt uneasy. Chara had gone to bed earlier than I expected and that was at 9:30 pm (on July 1st) without a word. I shouldn’t have been worried about it and yet I felt...tense. Sighing, I placed my phone, which was currently displaying the text thread from Asriel, on the table by the head of my bed and walked down the hall to Chara’s room. After saying a short prayer for Chara not to beat the shit out of me, I opened the door quietly and tiptoed in.

 

As I went in, I let out a sigh of relief. Chara was still asleep, still at some sort of peace, and judging from the small smile on their lips, having pleasant dreams. I brushed their bangs and any stray hairs from their eyes and headed back to my room, where my phone was buzzing. It was a text from Asriel.

 

(God of Hyperdeath) July 2nd, Sunday, 1:36 am: Hey. Sorry for not getting back to you earlier.  Been talking to Mom and Dad about the plan after Frisk went to bed.

 

(Lord of Fire) July 2nd, Sunday, 1:37 am: Don’t worry about it. ^^ What did they say? Are we screwed? 

 

(God of Hyperdeath) July 2nd, Sunday, 1:39 am:  Relax. We’re good. They said they’ll help as much as they can, while trying to keep it a secret until Chara and Frisk finally get together as lovers.

 

I sighed heavily. ‘Thank god we have those two helping us.’ I thought. ‘Toriel can be more stubborn than Sans when it comes to the children’s wishes.’

 

(Lord of Fire) July 2nd, Sunday, 1:40 am: Have you heard from [Pancake-The-Pikachu ](https://pancake-the-pikachu.deviantart.com/)and [CNeko-Chan](https://cneko-chan.deviantart.com/) at all?

 

(God of Hyperdeath) July 2nd, Sunday, 1:41 am: Nope. Though Sora did send a text saying they would talk to the others in the morning.

 

(Lord of Fire) July 2nd, Sunday, 1:41 am: Got it. Thanks. Grillby’s on board with it, which is why I asked.

 

(God of Hyperdeath) July 2nd, Sunday, 1:42 am: Awesome!  This is SO gonna work!

 

I let out a laugh before responding.

 

(Lord of Fire) July 2nd, Sunday, 1:42 am: Here’s hoping. 

 

** Arc 1:  Beginnings “End” **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And THAT is the end of the first arc of the story! FUCKING HELL this took forever!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, a few answers to to question people may have:
> 
> 1st: Jackson took care of Frisk before Toriel and Asgore became their guardians at the child’s request, which Jackson respected and went with.
> 
> 2nd: Frisk, Jackson, Pyro, and Alphys were able to revive Chara and Asriel right before Frisk’s request. While Frisk wanted this, Jackson made that decision on his own.
> 
> 3rd: Chara spends more time with Jackson as he was their godfather when they were young. This happened before Chara went to Mt. Ebott. Jackson is NOT the cause, in any way, shape, or form, of Chara going to the mountain.
> 
> 4th: Yes, I’ll have a backstory for Jackson’s relationship with Chara and everyone, as well as how Chara and Asriel came back in more detail.
> 
> Lastly: When? I’m not sure.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, that’s all for the moment. I’ll be taking a break, so I can work on or start another fanfic, as well as focusing on college. But yeah, I’ll be back later for Arc 2: Operation Start. I hope you all enjoyed the first arc! See ya then!


	6. Arc 2: Operation Start I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In calm narrator voice* And now, we present...Undertale: Ten Years After…Chapter 5... *regular me* FUCKING FINALLY! Good LORD, was this a long time coming. Sorry about that, but I really needed a refresher course before I worked on the main story again. I made a prequel that serves as the back story for Jackson which I’ll work on in between arcs of the main story.
> 
>  
> 
> But enough of me rambling. LET’S START THE PLAN!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: STILL OWN NOTHING! But Jackson and this AU.

**Arc 2: Operation Start “Start”**

**(A/N: We’re time skipping in these next few chapters because July is almost over IN REAL LIFE. Because of skipping an entire week, I’ll give you a fast run down of what’s been happening in the AU. After chapter 4, Ryan and Amanda immediately got to work setting up dates for Chara and Frisk. Sora and A-chan notified Jackson that Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys were more than willing to help in the plan and Papyrus said he would try to convince Mettaton. Now, we start the first date.)**

**(July 9th, Sunday)**

**(3:45 pm)**

**(Chara’s POV)**

 

“And WHY, exactly, am I going to these places?” I asked Godfather, looking at a list of locations in my hand that said: For July 9th, Movie theater, Grillby’s for dinner. For July 16th, Grillby’s for lunch, Summer Festival. And for July 23rd, Grillby’s for lunch, Spend time together at home, ALONG with a free movie ticket. “Trust me, you’re going have fun.” Godfather responded with a smirk. My eyebrow twitched, followed by me sighing. I was never going to get out of this. “Fine…At least, tell me who I’m meeting up with.”

 

The hybrid just shook his head. “Can’t spoil the surprise.” He grinned. “Just humor me, okay?” I asked. He glanced at me for 3 seconds before nodding. “It’s someone you’re very close to. That’s your hint~!” He smirked again, patting me on the back. I sighed. “You suck sometimes.” I deadpanned, only for Godfather to laugh. “Tell me something I don’t know.” I glared at him.

 

That was an 30 minutes ago. I was about 20 feet away for the theater with those words still lingering. ‘Someone I’m very close, huh?’ I thought. Asriel first came to mind, but then there would be no reason for Godfather to be mischievous. Kitten? No, we made it clear that we were only good friends, nothing more (A/N: Sorry Chara x Kitten fans. I explain why in description), plus Godfather would’ve also acted normal towards that.

 

Could’ve been Papy, but once again, Godfather wouldn’t have been secretive about it. As soon as I reached the door handle, someone else grabbed the handle as well. I looked to my right and noticed it was...Frisk. Frisk. My crush, Frisk and I were holding the door handle at the same place.

 

I felt my face grow hotter. “Hi.” I was so nervous, it almost came out as a whisper and a squeak. Frisk waved back, smiling, but their face was just as red, if not more so than mine. A part of wanted to go, “Yes. Thank you, God. I don’t care if this is some crazy plan Godfather came up with!”. Another was saying, “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Bail. Bail. Bail! FUCKING BAIL!”. “You want to see a movie together?” I asked, almost freaking out. Frisk lit up and nodded, excitedly.

 

As we walked into the theater, we immediately noticed that it was packed! There was a bit of a line in front us, so I looked at Frisk and noticed they, too, had a free movie ticket. “What movie do you wanna see?” I asked. Frisk looked at the times and then back at their ticket. By the time we got to the ticket office, we still hadn’t chosen a movie because we got side tracked on personal topics.

 

After getting our tickets and drinks, we went to our movie and immediately found a front-row seating. We had a couple minutes until the movie actually started, so I brought up up a question that was on my mind since getting that list. “Where are you headed after this?” I asked hesitantly. For all I could know, Frisk could be here by mere CHANCE and had different plans.

 

Frisk looked up and took out a strikingly similar list to mine. Grillby’s for dinner. Frisk signed then signed again. Want to join me? That right there was the moment where I felt the most nervous and excited in my resurrection. I smiled, nodding. “Sure.” I don’t think I’ve seen Frisk so excited before over a simple dinner. Though, in all honesty, I wasn’t any better.

 

As the movie started, I felt Frisk’s hand grip mine in a down-facing palm position. A part of me wanted to scream, while another was able to die happy. Frisk turned to me with a small and very shy smile. Their face was bright red and I felt my own heat up again. They were too fucking adorable! After what felt like an eternity, I smiled back and firmly gripped back.

 

I don’t think I’ve been this happy in a LONG time. I was internally FREAKING OUT. I pinched myself to make sure that this wasn’t a dream and, sure enough, it hurt. I didn’t care if this was a simple coincidence or planned out anymore. I silently prayed for this to last of an eternity, if possible.

 

**-To be continued-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, IT IS HERE! DAMN, this has been a long time coming! I really shouldn’t have taken that break.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, why are Chara and Kitten only good friends? For those who don’t know, Kitten is CNeko-Chan’s OC and she ships Chara with her. I really like Kitten as a character, but I personally don’t ship Chara with anyone except Frisk.
> 
>  
> 
> In this AU, she is a wingwoman for Chara and A-chan, as well Frisk, Asriel, Sora, Ryan, and Amanda. Possibly the best wingwoman they could ever have. She’s also A-chan’s twin sister and co-manages the Defense Squads as her occupation (Yes, the Defense Squads do exist in this AU, but the only ones that currently exist are the Cneko-Defense-Squad and the SoraDefenseSquad).
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if these next chapters seem kinda short. To make up for it, each date is going to be 2 chapters long. so next chapter will be the dinner.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I start working on the next chapters immediately. I hope you enjoy this one! See ya!


	7. Arc 2: Operation Start II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 6 in record time! Now, we head to Grillby’s for dinner! But we get a bit of an issue. Also, the Grillby chapters MAY be longer than most of the others.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I think it goes without say this point, but I only own this AU and Jackson. Nothing else.

**(July 9th, Sunday)**

**(5:45 pm) (Damn, that’s a long movie.)**

**(Chara’s POV)**

 

I winced a bit as the theater lights came back on. ‘Wow, okay. Did not expect the lights to be this bright.’ I thought, rubbing my eyes. I turned my head towards Frisk, who was in a bit of a trance after watching the movie. I squeezed my hand softly to grab their attention and almost immediately, they turned to me. Their face went red and hung their head, embarrassed.  _Sorry._  They signed and I just chuckled.

 

“It’s alright.” I replied. “I assume you liked the movie then?” The shorter human nodded, smiling.  _Yes, I really did. Did you?_  I nodded, smiling. “Yes. I did.” After answering their question, I used my free hand to grab my cell phone to check the time. It was 5:45 pm. ‘Shit. How long was that movie?’ I didn’t know what time we had to be at Grillby’s, but it’d be best if we left soon.

 

“Ready for dinner?” I asked and Frisk immediately perked up and nodded excitedly. We put our drinks in the trash and exited the theater. Grillby’s wasn’t that far from the theater, so we could make it there by foot. As we walked, I decided that should bring up something. “How’s Mom been?” I asked, to which Frisk nodded.  _Good. Good. She seems slightly exhausted from work last week, but overall good._  They signed with their free hand. I just nodded in understanding.

 

After that, we walked in blissful silence. Side by side. Hand in hand. Hell, for the first time, I actually felt like a normal young adult who was in love with someone. I just hoped Frisk felt the same. Before my mind could wander any further, we already made it to Grillby’s. Fuku Fire was standing at the host/hostess stand, beaming as we walked in. “Hey! We’ve been expecting you two.” She said, grinning.

 

Frisk and I raised an eyebrow. “You were...what?” We were shocked to say the least. She tilted her head. “Is something wrong?” She asked. The two of us looked at each other before turning back to her.  _No. Not at all._  Frisk signed.  _We didn’t know that you were expecting us._  Fuku just giggled. “You two are too damn cute together.” Our faces went red simultaneously. I didn’t even notice that our hands were interlocked until then and didn’t want to let go. “Anyways, shall I show you your seats for the night?” She asked, smiling. We both nodded and followed her.

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Godfather and Asriel by the bar. Godfather was grinning at me, while Asriel was smiling. I glared at the older human and slid my index finger across my neck. Godfather just shrugged casually, smirking, while Asriel was about ready to burst into laughter at my mock threat. Frisk squeezed my hand, drawing my attention towards them. They just smiled and I smiled back and we continued following Fuku.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Jackson’s POV)**

 

“I’m so proud of them.” I grinned like an idiot. My kids were FINALLY growing up! We watched as Fuku brought them to the special reserved seats for couples and special occasions. Once she came back, she gave Asriel and I the thumbs up, grinning. “They didn’t suspect a thing...for now.” She sighed at the last bit. I chuckled. “Thank you for helping out. Really.” The green fire monster girl let out laugh. “Anything for those two.”

 

I gave Grillby my two-fingered salute; that was his que. He smirked, immediately getting his pen and pad on standby while he was finishing up cooking another meal. I couldn’t recall another time he worked this hard, other than Asgore’s and Toriel’s first wedding and their second. Then again, he also worked really hard for Undyne’s and Alphys’ engagement and Chara’s and Asriel’s resurrection.

 

“How long have you been trying to get those two together?” Ska asked, walking over from the host/hostess stand. “Since they started high school. And it was QUITE obvious that it was love at first sight for them when Frisk fell into the Underground.” Asriel and Fuku looked at me in shock. “THAT LONG!?” Fuku almost shouted. “I didn’t know it was that early for them.” I couldn’t blame Asriel for being surprised, being Chara’s brother and Frisk best friend.

 

“I’m not sure if there was any way you could’ve known. It took for-fucking-ever just to get them to admit they were crushing on each other. Of course, I asked them separately for the sake of their privacy. And that was back in their freshmen years of high school!” I pinched the bridge of my nose at the memory. It was exhausting for all three of us. And yet here those two were. Sitting at the special reservations table. Happy together.

 

Once Grillby finished cooking, Fuku immediately went in the kitchen and brought the fresh meal to their customer for her father. Grillby grabbed his pen and pad and jogged to the humans’ table. He came back in record time with their orders and immediately got to work. Fuku went in to help cook. “Oh shit.” I looked at Asriel. “What’s up?” “We got a visual on Sans.” Grillby and Fuku looked over their shoulders. “Sans is here? How!?” Fuku whispered. Asriel nodded and turned to Ska. “We’ll make sure Chara’s and Frisk’s are uninterrupted.”

 

“Quick question: What should we do if Sans comes in and refuses to listen to us?” Ska asked, turning to me. I huffed out a dark laugh and grinned. “Force him out. Amputate his limbs if you have to.” Grillby and Fuku snorted. Ska looked very impressed. Asriel was freaking out. “ARE YOU INSANE!?” I winced at the sheer volume of his voice. “No, I’m just desperate.” I smirked. He put his face in his hands, groaning. “Fine. Do you know how he found out?” I shook my head. “No, but I’ll talk with Pyro, just in case.”

 

As soon as Asriel and Ska went over to make sure no one interrupted Chara and Frisk, I shifted my attention to Sans. He also averted his eyes towards me, now that Asriel and Ska were in his way. I entered my mental landscape and found Pyro, sitting without a care in the world. “ **Yo. What do you need?** ” He asked. I looked at him with a blank expression. “Sans found us.” Pyro looked at me in surprise. “ **Has he-?** ” “No, but just in case he comes in and tries to fuck up everything.” He immediately nodded and unlocked the limiters I had on my power.

 

With the limiters unlocked, I bursted into my monster form, where my body became LITERAL hellfire. Each strand of hair on my body, face and head became smoke in the very shape of each hair. The lens of my glasses darkened due to the transition lens and my eyes became pure red with determination. Our gazes did not change a bit, but his left eye began to glow blue in anger, ready for a fight. My phone started buzzing. ‘Saved by the bell.’ I thought, answering the call.

 

“Hey, it’s Sora. Is Sans-?” I cut them off before they finished asking. “Yep. Do you know why?” “I’m sorry if no one told you this, but Sans and Papyrus usually take turns keeping an eye on Frisk when they’re totally alone.” I face-palmed, annoyed. “Of all things I had to forget, it’s THAT. Good job, memory.” I groaned. “And it was his turn today?” A-chan let out a sarcastic laugh. “You bet.” I ran a hand through my hair. “Whose idea was that again?” I legitimately forgot. I heard A-chan sighing on the other end. “Toriel, Asgore, and I think Frisk.” She emphasized Frisk’s name at the end.

 

“Oh SHIT.” I growled. “My words exactly.” Sora’s tone was a CLEAR sign they were just as pissed. “What do we do? How long can we keep this up know that Sans knows?” A-chan asked. I kept eye-contact with Sans before replying. “Right now, nothing. Asriel and Ska are making sure the human kids are uninterrupted.” I heard two similar sighs of relief. “We go as long as we can. Asriel and I will keep an eye on Sans. The operation will continue as planned.”

 

“And if he decides to make a move?” I definitely heard concern in Sora’s voice. ‘I hope it doesn’t come to that, but if it does…’ I thought to myself before answering. “Force him to surrender. If he refuses to surrender or back off, do NOT hesitate to use violence.” “WHAT!?” I never heard Sora shout that loud before. Ow. “Are you nuts!? You want to be something you're NOT!?” “That’s only if there’s a worst case scenario. I HOPE we don’t have to do that, but if we have no choice…” I heard A-chan and Sora sigh. ‘Yep, they’re not happy.’ I thought.

 

“Alright. But we better not kill him. Frisk, Gaster, Grillby, Tori, Pay, and a lot more will hate us forever if we do.” That’s true. “Got it.” I noticed Sans finally giving up on staying and turned to leave for home, but not before giving me another glare. My glare hadn’t changed at all, even while talking to Sora and A-chan and he clearly noticed. “He’s left for home. He’s given up for the day.” I heard my fellow sinners sigh again. “Got it. Talk to us tomorrow for their next date, please.” I laughed as I returned to my human state. “Right.”

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(8:00 pm)**

**(Chara’s POV)**

 

After we had dinner (which was amazing, no surprise as it’s Grillby’s), we went outside to head home. Our hands went back to being interlocked as we headed out. I really didn’t want to let go. Hell, I wished I could make up some fucking excuse to stay with Frisk a while long, but nothing came to mind. Frisk smiled.  _I had a great time today._  They signed and I just smiled. “Me too.”

 

Asriel pulled up in his car while Godfather was standing behind me. I gripped Frisk’s hand tighter, as did they. They let go and pulled me into an embrace, connecting their forehead with mine. We smiled and closed our eyes. It wasn’t a kiss, but it was good enough for now. As we pulled back, our faces heated up intensely. “Wanna do this kind of thing again?” I asked and Frisk nodded, excitedly.

 

We gave each other another hug before waving goodbye. As Frisk and Asriel headed off for Mom and Dad’s, I turned to Godfather who was grinning like a moron. “You planned this, didn’t you?” I knew he wasn’t going to give me my answer, but still. “What are you even talking about?” He grinned wider and I sighed. “Just forget it.” “So you had fun~?” I sighed at his question. “Yes. Yes. I had a great time.” Godfather gave me a look that clearly said “Told ya.” “You might be right on me having a chance with Frisk.” I never seen Godfather that happy. “FUCK YEAH! WOOOOOOOO! ABOUT TIME!”

 

“Okay, look. All I said is that you might be right. I’ll give you an update after the third date.” I told him and he’s still grinning. “You fucking better. In all seriousness though, I’m very proud of you, kiddo.” He gave me a warm hug and I hugged back. “During your dates Asriel and I will try to keep Sans from interrupting you two, if he’s there.” I nodded...then paused. “Sans was here?” I looked at him, almost ready for a panic attack to come. He then placed his hands on my shoulders, calming me down.

 

“Like I said, Asriel and I will make sure he doesn’t get to you or interrupt you. Sora, A-chan, Ryan, Amanda, and Kitten also will too. I promise.” I nodded at his words. He was right, after all. “Thank you.” I did not mean for my voice to sound so soft or quiet. Godfather just patted me on the back, smiling. “Anytime. Now come on. You and I got work in the morning.” I nodded and walked with him home.

 

**-First date end-**

**-To be continued-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good GOD, this is long! Good thing too, as the last one was on the short end. I’ll give you all a reference on what Jackson’s monster form looks like at some point.
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah, Sans found out by sheer CHANCE. We’re very unlucky when it comes to this plan. But don’t worry. He won’t be like this for long.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! I’ll be working on chapter 7 and hopefully 8 tomorrow. See ya!


	8. Arc 2: Operation Start III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I’m back! I’m very glad that you’re all enjoying this arc so far! ^^ Makes me very happy! :) Anyways now we’re at the Summer festival. Again, I’m sorry that we’re skipping some time, but July’s almost over, so I want these done by the end of the first week of August.
> 
>  
> 
> Sora, A-chan, Kitten, Amanda, and Ryan will be making sure Chara and Frisk stay safe this time, while Jackson and Asriel are keeping an eye on Sans. Anyway enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Goes without saying.

**(July 16th, Sunday)**

**(9:45 am)**

**(Chara’s POV)**

 

“Why do I have to be up early for a fucking festival? Couldn’t Frisk and I just go after noon?” I asked, rubbing my eyes as I was finishing having breakfast. A-chan and Sora had come to pick me and Frisk up as the festival was in downtown. A-chan gave me a blank stare. “No. You’re going now while it’s still nice out.” She deadpanned. I sighed. “Fine. Let me get dressed first.”

 

After getting dressed, I followed them out to Ryan’s car ( **A/N: I’m sure if any of the sibs have a license or not. Please just roll with it for this AU.** ) and immediately headed to Mom and Dad’s. On the way there, I let my mind wonder to last Sunday. The movie, dinner, the two of us holding hands. I blushed at the last thought. It had been...literally perfect and I really wanted it to happen again.

 

As we pulled up to Mom and Dad’s, I started to get nervous over my appearance. Like whether or not I still had a bedhead, if I was under-dressed; the small stuff. “Calm down. You look good, okay?” Sora reassured from the driver’s seat. “No. I don’t. I look horrible. Like absolute shit.” A-chan immediately turned to look at me in the eye after I self-burned. “Fucking bullshit! You look great. Now go say hi to your crush, damn it!”

 

I looked at Sora from the rear-view mirror and they were grinning, knowing that A-chan had won the argument. I sighed and got out of the car to meet up with, but not before hearing “Nice job, hun.” from Sora, complimenting A-chan. The shorter girl smiled. “Thanks.” ( **A/N: Remember, Sora and A-chan are only great friends with benefits. But I’m gonna give them some cute moments because they’re too freaking cute. ^^** ) As I reached the door, I could footsteps coming closer at a fast pace. I held my breath and prayed for what was about to happen next.

 

The door swung open revealing Frisk in just their regular summer clothes and yet… I was at a loss for words, but it seemed Frisk was as well. “Hey.” I said, softly, almost to the point of a whisper. The younger human smiled and signed  _Hey._  Both of our faces went red again as we headed to the car. “Hey, kiddo. How are ya?” A-chan smiled as we got back into the backseat. Frisk nodded, smiling.  _Good. Sans seems a tad overprotective last week after Sunday._

 

We all knew that was going to be brought up sooner or later. Sora placed their face in their hands. “Shit.” A-chan whispered in slightly anger. I looked to Frisk and sighed heavily. “Sans...may have been watching us during our...date last Sunday.” The word, “date” sounded so foreign as I said it. Frisk pinched the bridge of their nose and sighed. “Of course, he did.” They said, clearly annoyed with the fact Sans had seen us together. They have continuously told Sans I was not a threat nor the enemy. Even going as far as saying that we weren’t the cause of the Genocide Route. Yet, Sans continued to be persistent.

 

“Easy, kid. We’ll make sure you two are uninterrupted.” Sora called from the front. A-chan nodded. “Besides, if he tries something, Jack will annihilate his sorry bone ass. Same with us.” Sora laughed. “Do we want to know what Pyro will do?” Frisk snorted and I chuckled. “Hell no. What he will do is infinitely worse than what Godfather will do.” Being one of two incarnations of determination itself (A/N: Oh yeah, you most definitely read that right.), he’d erase Sans from the multiverse all together.

 

It was almost 10:30 am by the time we got to the festival, given the traffic and all. Once we got to a parking space, Sora and A-chan immediately hopped out and walked towards the nearby cafe. “You’re not joining us?” I asked. I was genuinely confused. Sora laughed. “Nope. This is the part where you get the whole day to yourselves. See ya!” And with that they went into the cafe.

 

I sighed as Frisk gripped my hand. They were beaming and immediately, my mind was going haywire. ‘Fuckfuckfuckfuck...Why are they fucking adorable!?’ I tried to keep my thoughts in check, while my face turned crimson.  _Shall we go?_  They signed, smiling and just as red as I was. I nodded, still in a blushing mess. Frisk laughed (and fuck, did I love hearing that joyful, uplifting laughter) as we headed into the crowd.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Asriel’s POV)**

As soon as Sora and A-chan walked in they gave me the thumbs up. “Didn’t suspect a thing!” Sora laughed. I sighed with relief. “Thank god. So what you guys doing here?” A-chan yawned in response. “Getting coffee and maybe something to eat.” I rubbed my eyes. “Why did you guys get up this early anyway?” I asked and A-chan sighed. “It was hot as fuck last night. Got almost no sleep.” Sora nodded in agreement.

 

“Where’s Jack?” Sora asked. I sighed. “On the lookout for Sans.” A-chan turned to look at me, surprised. “Really? Already?” I laughed, hard. “Yeah. You should’ve seen him. It was like seeing Goku ready to fight Frieza.” Sora snorted as A-chan got their coffees. “I would’ve loved to see that.”  “Well, at least he won’t have to worry about Chara and Frisk for now.” A-chan sid, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

My phone buzzed with a text from...Jack. ‘Oh shit…’ was the only thought in my mind when I unlocked my phone. “Damn it all.” I growled, gripping my phone harshly. Sora and A-chan looked at me, quizzically before realizing the tone of my voice. “Don’t tell me…” I nodded before A-chan finished her sentence. “He found Sans and is currently following him.” Sora sighed. “At least he’s following him. How the hell did he find us?” I shrugged. “I don’t know, but I’m not gonna sit by any longer.”

 

As soon as Sora started to get up, I pointed to them. “No. Relax for now. Take your time finishing your breakfast and coffee. I’ll let Jack know I’m on my way. Let Kitten know to watch out for Sans.” They sighed and sat back down as A-chan got her phone out. After that I jogged out of the cafe and soon started running, texting Jack. I just hoped that we could stop and maybe convince Sans to back off. It was a stupid futile thought, but what better choice did we have at the moment?

 

**-To be continued-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I had to stop this chapter here as I was starting to run out of words to write. I'm very sorry. *bows for forgiveness*
> 
>  
> 
> I’ll start writing chapter 8 ASAP and it should be longer, also I might not put a section at Grillby’s for this date. I’m sorry if there are inconsistencies with Sora and A-chan.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, that is it for now. Again, I apologize for the flaws and shortness here. See ya!


	9. Arc 2: Operation Start IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I’m sorry that the last chapter was short and seemed rushed, as well as TAKING FOREVER WITH THIS ONE. I’ll try to do better from now on. Anyway, here’s chapter 8 and this chapter will be entirely in 3rd Person POV to make things simpler than say jumping between the POV of more than 2 characters.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: There is a part where there may be some minimal harassment. Don’t worry, two certain characters take care of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m sure you know the drill by now.

**(July 16th, Sunday)**

**(11:15 am, like right after Asriel left to meet up with Jackson)**

 

Chara was currently having the time of their life. There was no way they could be this lucky with Frisk. ‘We went to the movies and had dinner, but anyone could that.’ The older human thought, reflecting on the previous weekend. It was LITERALLY perfect and to have that chance again. Chara couldn’t stop smiling. Frisk giggled. It’s rare to see you THIS happy. What’s on your mind? They asked.

 

Chara chuckled. “Just happy to spend some time with you. And that we’re able to do this kind of thing again.” Frisk blushed heavily. You certainly can be incredibly honest when you want to. They signed in embarrassment, to which Chara just laughed. ‘I can’t believe I’m this lucky.’ They thought, as they wrapped their arm around Frisk’s shoulder. The two humans shared a glance before smiling and gripping each other’s hand in an over-the-shoulder lock.

 

They’ve stop at a couple stands, played a few games, but what caught their attention since getting to the festival...was the ferris wheel. Chara knew how cheesy it was, but they could think of another place perfect enough for them and Frisk. “Want to head to the ferris wheel?” The taller of the two asked and Frisk nodded, excitedly. ‘This might be the PERFECT time to confess my feelings them.’ Chara thought, breathing nervously. All they had to do now was get to the wheel with no interruptio-...

 

**(A/N: Harassment and ass-kicking begins here.)**

Some sort of “punkass piece of shit” (as Chara would describe human people who clearly had intentions of harassment) came up to them with a pervish, smug grin directed at Frisk. Immediately, Chara’s eyebrow started twitching violently and glared at the 20-year-old man murderously. The man didn’t seem to give a shit nor did he seem to know Frisk OR Chara’s identities. “Hello there, pretty girl.” He said, somewhat slurring. “I can be a better date than the girly-boy next to you.” Right there. Assuming their genders based on appearance was bad enough, but outright saying that he was a better date? That was the LAST FUCKING STRAW for Chara.

 

They knowingly felt a surge of anger in them burst forth. They didn’t care if they were in public or if Frisk was watching them. Hell, at that moment, they didn’t care about FIGHT or MERCY. They WANTED this prick DEAD, even though they never wanted to kill. They immediately started going for their safety knife and started thinking on how PAINFUL and SLOW this pervert’s death SHOULD BE. No one noticed a black clothed young woman wearing a red scarf rushing towards them.

 

Clearly sensing and knowing that Chara was itching for their knife, Frisk squeezed Chara’s had to try and calm them down. Thankfully, it did grab their attention and turned to glance at the young ambassador. Frisk immediately signed to them, Let me take care of this, please. I’ll be fine. They smiled reassuringly at Chara, thinking Chara might feel betrayed. Chara knew they could trust those words and yet they WERE feeling a tad betrayed and VERY jealous up until Frisk smiled. Hesitantly, Chara let go of the ambassador’s hand.

 

Frisk immediately walked right up to the man with, as Chara and Jackson would call it, a resting-bitch face. The man grinned, but before he could do anything else, Frisk suplexed the pervert hard  **(** **A/N: GET REKTED BY FRISK THE BADASS, BITCH!** **)** , drawing everyone’s attention to the three humans. Frisk straightened up, dusted off their hands and went back to Chara, holding hands in the exact same position as if nothing had happened. Chara was grinning like an idiot. ‘I can’t believe I’m in love with them.’ They thought.

 

The man wasn’t knocked out nor giving up. He slowly, but definitely got back up and Chara couldn’t help but burst into laughter at him. He was stunned and VERY pissed and make things worse for him, Chara was laughing their ass off into Frisk’s shoulder at his pathetic state, while Frisk was grinning. “Learned your lesson, bitch?” The smaller human taunted, causing Chara to laugh even harder. By the time Chara calmed down after their laugh-fest, they noticed that the man was still there, eyes burning with rage.

 

Chara smirked at the poor excuse of a life, then glared at the man, angrily. “I do hope you understand not to fuck around with anybody, let alone the ambassador of Monsterkind.” They said, coldly. Clearly threatening the man. Frisk started to rub Chara’s hand in order to calm them, only to stop cold when the man let out a sinister laugh. Chara started growling; they KNEW what this fuck wanted and if they had to kill him, SO BE IT.

 

The man started to chuckle darkly. “So this bitch is the ambassador of those freaks. Fantastic!” He then smiled, sinisterly and proceeded to lunch forward at Frisk. Chara instinctively got in front of the younger human and drew their knife, only for a woman in a red scarf and black clothes to kick the man square in the nose, stopping him cold. He fell right on his back and grunted in pain, with a bloody nose. ‘Ah...Still conscious, huh? Good…’ Chara thought darkly. The two humans turned to see the woman who saved their asses.

 

“Hey.” The woman smiled and the two instantly recognized her. “Kitten?” Chara exclaimed, while Frisk signed, What are you doing here? Kitten looked at Frisk and shrugged. “Had some work to do here.” Somehow, Chara and Frisk bought that little lie, since Kitten came at the request of Sora and A-chan. Jackson and Asriel just fully agreed to the increased support. Before anyone could continue the conversation, the man started attempting to stand back up, groaning in pain.

 

Kitten slammed her foot on the attacker’s forearm, causing him to yell out in pain. Kitten and Chara grinned darkly as the man attempted to resist. Chara squeezed Frisk’s hand in comfort before walking to their attacker and slamming their foot on the man’s other arm. They then held their knife dangerously close to his neck, causing him to start hyperventilate in fear. After thinking of their choices, the bodyguard put their knife away and kicked the man hard, knocking him out. “Can you get police to take the fucker away?” They asked Kitten, who nodded in response. “Already here. I make sure that the interrogation is painful until he spouts out the truth.” Chara sighed in relief. “Thanks.”

**(A/N: This is where the harassment ends. Don’t worry. Everyone will get a chance to kick some major ass throughout the AU. ‘Cause they’re all badasses.)**

 

The taller human went back to the ambassador, who instantly hugged Chara in an attempt to calm them. Chara felt their face heat up again and hugged Frisk back. After pulling away and interlacing their fingers together Frisk signed, Are you alright? Chara nodded, smiling. “Now I am.” “You two are too damn cute, you know that?” Kitten called out, grabbing the two humans attention. Both of their faces went red. “You have fun now.” She grinned at she walked off to hand the attacker to the officers. “Thanks.” Chara called out as Kitten waved back at him. Chara could’ve swore the officers looked familiar somehow, but decided to disregard it. Shall we go to our destination?Frisk signed, smiling. Chara grinned. “Yes. Let’s.”

 

As they walked to the ferris wheel, Kitten handed the perp to Ryan and Amanda (who were disguised as cops this whole time), who then handed him to the REAL authorities. As the police cruiser sped away, Kitten let out a sigh of relief that she wasn’t aware of holding. “THAT...was WAY too close.” Ryan exclaimed as he slumped down against a nearby wall, wiping his brow. Amanda nodded, doing the same. “Tell me about it.” Just as she said that, she spotted Sora rushing towards them with A-chan right next. They had expressions of extreme worry.

 

“Are you three alright!?” Sora almost yelled. Ryan chuckled. “Yeah. Just tried, that’s all.” Sora gave him a look of disbelief before asking, “What happened?” Amanda sighed as A-chan knelled next to her, giving her a water bottle. “Some guy tried to flirt with Frisk, succeeded on pissing both Chara and Frisk off. Frisk then suplexed him like a total badass…” Ryan and Kitten grinned at that part before Amanda continued. “The prick realized that Frisk was the ambassador and tried to attack them until Kitten kicked him square in the nose. Chara and Kitten threatened him and well, the rest is history.”

 

Sora and A-chan sighed. Harassment was something Frisk, unfortunately, had to deal with quite often. Attempted assassination on the other hand was EXTREMELY RARE! And with good reason, given how many idiots Chara had put hospital by themselves. “Should we call Jack and Azzy about it?” Ryan asking. A-chan shook her head in response. “No. Not yet. He has enough shit to deal with. Where are they going?” She pointed to the two fallen humans and Kitten grinned. “The ferris wheel.” “So they’re being very cliche.” Sora asked, to which Kitten nodded, smirking. “Yeah, kinda. But I can definitely say it’s fucking adorable!”

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MEANWHILE**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Chara and Frisk made it to the ferris wheel and were already getting into their gondola. Chara could’ve sworn they were starting to hyperventilating. ‘Okay. Calm down, Chara. You got this.’ They thought to themself as they sat down next to Frisk. They slowed their breathing in an attempt to calm themself down. ‘No more interruptions. No more idiots in your way. You got a legit shot at confessing to Frisk this time.’ They were startled out of their thoughts once the ride started to move. Frisk hadn’t let go of their hand at all since...THAT interruption. Just having Frisk next to them helped calm them down.

 

The wheel came to a halt once they reached its peak in order to let other passengers off. Frisk’s eyes lit up in awe as they viewed the city and Mt. Ebott from uptop. Chara also felt the same way. It’s amazing up here… Frisk signed and Chara only nodded. They were speechless as they viewed downtown from the top of the ride. “Um...Frisk?” Chara asked, biting their lip. Frisk tilted their head in questioning. Yes? They signed. Chara felt their throat dry up, nervously and their face go multiple shades of red. “I..I have something to tell you…”

 

Kitten was watching and taking pictures of them for fun, until she fan-squealed. “Oh my god...Chara’s going to confess to Frisk!” She shouted, grabbing the sibs and her twin’s attention. They all huddled around her, glaring at her phone, which was zoomed in on the two humans. This was Chara’s one chance. They had better make it count. Ryan immediately sent a text to Asriel, informing him of the situation. This caused her to gain multiple messages from Jackson, who was now freaking out like the shipper he was.

 

Frisk felt their face heat up instantly as they motion for Chara to continue. There was no going back this time and Chara knew it. ‘This is it.’ They thought. ‘This might be my only chance to tell Frisk how I feel. DON’T FUCK THIS UP, CHARA! YOU GOT THIS!’ They mentally yelled to themself. They swallowed, nervously and grasped Frisk’s other hand. At this point, both humans were incredibly red in their faces. “Frisk, I-...” They felt the ride come to a halt and heard the doors of the gondola open. Their faces went even redder, before Chara hung their head down. “Nevermind…” They sighed.

 

Kitten’s mouth hung open for good few seconds before shouting, “WHAT!?” They were so close. SO! FUCKING! CLOSE! A-chan kicked the wall the group was leaning against in frustration. “DAMN IT!” Kitten’s phone rang with Asriel’s ringtone and answered it. “You saw that bullshit?” She asked, followed by Asriel groaning on the other end. “THAT was the BIGGEST amount of bullshit and bad luck I’ve ever seen.” “Ditto.” Sora grouched. “And we got a bigger problem.” Asriel sighed. Drawing everyone’s attention. “Sans is nearing you guys with Jack hauling ass after him.” Sure enough, as if on cue, the siblings and twins heard Jackson shouting.

 

“ **G** E **T**  Y **O** U **R**  A **S** S **B** A **C** K  **H** E **R** E **,** Y **O** U  **D** A **M** N  **A** S **S** H **A** T **!** ” Jackson and Pyro shouted as they chased after the comedic skeleton. “Oh shit…” was the only phrase the group spoke. This wasn’t going to end well. FOR ANYONE.

 

**-To be continued-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep~! CLIFFHANGER TIME! I’ll start Chapter 9 ASAP.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I’ll be moving all my Undertale works that I’ve made up to this point to Archieveofourown.org as a sort of backup.
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah. That’s about it. I’ll see ya later!


	10. Arc 2: Operation Start V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! I’m back! I am so fucking sorry for keeping you guys waiting. College and personal stuff. Time to get the cliffhanger settled. Also, please head over to my archiveofourown account (link: http://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroanime2k16) when you get a chance. I’ll be uploading some stuff there that I won’t post on DA. (Don’t worry, this fic series will still be posted on DA as well.)
> 
>  
> 
> Note that I’ll be using third person’s POV for this chapter as well. Chapter 10 will be back to Chara’s POV.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: It goes without saying.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**(July 16th, Sunday)**

**(2:30 pm)**

 

Chara and Frisk looked towards the sound of Jackson and Pyro yelling and once Chara caught a glimpse of a certain skeleton in a blue hoodie, they felt a panic attack triggering. ‘Oh fuck, no no no, not now. ANYTIME, BUT NOW!’ They mentally screamed as they started to hyperventilate and collapse to their knees. They felt Frisk rub their back in comfort and, although Chara’s hearing was starting to muffle, they could still hear Frisk whispering sweet nothings to them in an effort to calm them down.

 

“It’s okay…” Frisk whispered, embracing the taller human.. “Godfather’s almost here. You’re going to be alright…” It always broke Frisk’s heart to see Chara in this state and it enraged them that Sans was going to make it worse. “ **C** H **A** R **A** ! **F** R **I** S **K** ! **”** Frisk heard the hybrid and Pyro shoutout, running right past Sans to them. Jackson kneeled down and immediately hugged them both. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He whispered, causing Frisk to shake their head. _Not your fault. No one would have anticipated Sans coming here._ They signed.

 

Kitten and Asriel immediately tackled and pinned Sans to the ground, preventing him from getting closer to the two humans and their godfather. A-chan and the siblings rushed towards them and kneeled down. “Are you two alright?” A-chan asked, hugging the fallen humans. Frisk nodded and then glanced sadly at Chara, gripping their hand. Sora glared at Sans in anger and pulled out their knife. Sans continued to struggle in vain.

 

“are you idiots crazy!?” He shouted. “Do you even know what that **freak** was going to do!?” Asriel released his hold of the skeleton and grabbed him by the collar. “Oh we know alright!” The prince seethed through his teeth. “We know ten times more than you EVER will!” Just as Sans and Asriel were about to consider fighting, a loud demonic-like growl was heard. The prince, Sans, and Kitten turned to see an enraged Jackson being restrained by Ryan, Amanda, and A-chan with all their might.

 

“ **What are you three doing?** ” a voice asked. The humans immediately recognized it as Pyro’s. He was currently in control of Jackson’s body. “You need to calm down.” Sora said, placing their hands of the hybrid’s shoulders. “Yes, we all get it. You’ll do anything to protect the people you care for. Even going as far as killing, but this isn’t what you want to do.” A-chan said. Jackson’s eyes just glared at the four humans restraining Jackson’s body before Pyro reluctantly released control of Jackson.

 

Jackson, now back in control of his body straighten up before shooting a glare at Sans. “Why did you convince Pyro to release his hold on my body?” The hybrid asked, shocking Sora’s siblings. “You mean you let him take control willingly!?” Ryan nearly shouted. Amanda looked at Jackson in shocking. “You are actually insane.” She said. Sora and A-chan just stared at him, not surprised in the slightest.

 

“now do you see?” Sans said, irritated. “your so-called friend is no better than that freak!” If Sans was trying to provoke Jackson and Pyro, he was doing a damn good job. Jackson ignored him, trying to focus on Chara. “Chara, ragazzo? **(1)** ” He said in Italian, rubbing Chara’s hand, while Frisk was hugging them. “Va bene. Il padrino è qui. Frisk è qui. Sora, A-chan, Amanda, Ryan, Kitten, Asriel...siamo tutti qui. **(2)** ” The hybrid whispered, kissing taller human’s forehead. “Non ti permetteremo che nessuno ti dia del male. Lo prometto. **(3)** ” He whispered again, hugging both Chara and Frisk. “Lo prometto…” He repeated again.

 

Jackson and Frisk felt Chara hugging them tightly, as if they were lifelines. “I’m sorry…” Chara whispered. Jackson kissed their forehead. “It’s not your fault. I promise, it never was and never will be.” He said and then turned to Frisk. “Get them out of here. I don’t how, just do it. Comfort them.” He said sternly. Frisk nodded and motioned Asriel to help them. Asriel let go of Sans and before he could reach them, Sans shoved him and Kitten aside with his bones.

 

“sorry prince, kitten, but i won’t let you help that freak and endanger frisk.” The comedian said as he ran towards the humans. A-chan and Sora growled and immediately tackled the skeleton. “Azzy! Frisk! Go!” A-chan shouted as she and Sora pinned Sans. Jackson used Pyro’s power to open a warpgate back to the hybrid’s home. “GO. NOW. We’ll take care of this.” The hybrid said as he transformed into his monster form. Asriel nodded as he got up and helped the ambassador carry Chara.

 

As soon as the three passed through the warpgate, Jackson closed it and glared at Sans. “Now that they’re out of harm's way…” He said, cracking his knuckles. “I can make you suffer for what you did.” Ryan and Amanda started to restrain the hybrid. “You need to calm down, Jackson.” Ryan said. Jackson just walked towards Sans as if no one was restraining him. He glared at Sans before giving the skeleton a left hook, leaving a crack across his cheek. “I will NOT let you harm Chara. I don’t give a fuck if I have to KILL YOU to protect them!” The hybrid shouted. “You need to realize the TRUTH Sans... Or I will make you through FORCE!” He then reverted back to his human form.

 

As Sora and A-chan let go of Sans, the comedian slightly limped his way through his shortcut back to the skeleton brothers’ house, all the while glaring at Jackson. Kitten looked at the hybrid in concern. “Are you going to be okay?” She asked. Jackson sighed. “Not until Chara’s alright and I convince Sans.” He muttered. “And how exactly are you going to convince him?” Sora asked, causing jackson to shrug. “I don’t know yet. But I need to soon.” He said. “I’m currently more concerned about Chara’s health right now.” The group nodded in agreement.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MEANWHILE… (We are done with 3rd Person POV for now.)**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Frisk’s POV)**

**(3:30 pm)**

 

Asriel grabbed Chara’s house key from their pocket and unlocked the door. As soon as we walked in, we carefully placed Chara on the couch in the living room. They were still conscious, but their eyes seemed completely blank. “I’m going to get something for them to drink.” Asriel said and I nodded. After he left to the kitchen, I held Chara’s hand. “Chara…?” I whispered. “Chara, it’s me. Frisk.” In response, I felt Chara’s hand squeeze tightly. “I’m sorry…” They said through tears, voice cracking. It broke my heart seeing them like this.

 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” I said, giving them a hug. They shivered at the touch. “We both know that’s a lie. In the end, it’ll ALWAYS be my fault. No matter what ACTUALLY happened, so long as people still believe that it’s my fault, then that’s their truth.” They said. I immediately grabbed their shoulders and looked at them in the eye. “And their truth is BULLSHIT. Their truth is nothing, but lies and false stories; just to keep the fucking blame off themselves! They’re the ones at fault, NOT you.” I said. I hadn’t used any profanity in a while, so it was a shock to both of us when I swore.

 

Chara hugged me tightly in response. “Thank you…” They whispered. I smiled and rubbed their back. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” I whispered. ‘Maybe now is the best time to tell them my feelings.’ I thought. We were alone at the moment and no one was going to bother us. I took a deep breathe. “Chara? Can I tell you something?” I asked, causing them to pull back. “Yeah. What is it?” I heard the slightest hint of hope in their voice. I bit my lip, nervously. “Chara, I-.”

 

“Hey! I’m back with some hot chocolate and te-...oh.” Asriel said as he walked back into the living room. I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance, while Chara just glared at their brother. “I interrupted something important, didn’t I?” He said, trying to be apologetic. “Yeah, kind of.” Chara deadpanned. I just sighed and grabbed the tea, while Chara took the hot chocolate. I was so close. SO! CLOSE! Was it me or were we getting purposely interrupted?

 

I picked up my phone and called Godfather. After 2 rings, he picked up. “Yeah?” He said, still somewhat pissed. “Hey. I’m with Chara. Can you cancel our reservations for tonight?” I asked him. “Yeah, why?” He asked. “After what happened, I’m 1) not interest in seeing Sans for a while and 2) feel that it’s currently unhealthy for Chara.” I said and Chara grunted in agreement. Godfather sighed. “Alright. Do you want any of us to get your spare clothes and toiletries?” He asked. I hummed in response. “Please.”

 

“Okay. I’ll head over to Tori’s now. Sora, A-chan, Kitten, and the sibs are on their way over. Is that alright?” He asked and Chara nodded. “Yeah. I’ll be fine.” They said. I couldn’t tell if they were lying or not, but I decided that it wasn’t the best time to ask. “Alright. If you say so. I’ll see you when I get home.” He said and then hung up. I got a text from him stating, “Please look after Chara, okay?”. I texted back, “Of course.”. I looked at Chara and noticed they were clearly not alright. “Are you sure you want A-chan, Kitten, and the sibs here now?” I asked, whispering. They stubbornly nodded as Asriel sat down next to them.

 

“You are as stubborn as ever.” Asriel said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Chara just punched him in the arm. “Shut it.” They said, drinking their hot chocolate. I just sighed and sipped my tea. We just sat in silence for a half hour until we heard a knock on the door. Chara gripped my hand instinctively as Asriel got up to open the door. I prayed for it not to be Sans. Not after what happened. I held my breath as Asriel opened that door.

 

Sora and A-chan nearly bursted in the room, almost knocking Asriel over. “Are they alright!?” Sora shouted, concerned. “According to them, yes.” The prince said, rubbing his ears. A-chan glared at him. “Is that a lie?” She asked and the taller male shrugged. “Most likely, but I’m not going to argue with them. Though they are stable now.” He said. That was all Sora needed to run up to Chara and bear-hug them, almost causing Chara to spill their chocolate. Chara placed the cup down as they hugged back, sighing. After pulling back, Sora looked at them in the eye. “Are you sure you’re alright?” They asked, causing the fallen human to nod. “I will be.” They whispered as Frisk gripped their hand in comfort.

 

“I’m going to help Jack get your things.” Asriel said as I nodded. As Asriel left, Sora andA-chan sat next to Chara. “Are you positive that you’re okay?” A-chan asked and the green-shirted human sighed in response. “I don’t know.” They whispered. I hugged them and rubbed their back in an attempt to comfort them. “Why is Jack and Asriel getting stuff for you?” Sora asked me. I signed, _I’m staying here for the night._ Sora and A-chan just nodded in understanding as Sora rubbed Chara’s back as well. “I’m assuming you’ve cancelled your reservations for tonight?” Sora asked and I just nodded.

 

I soon felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and answered it. “Hello?” I spoke into the transmitter. “It’s me.” It was Godfather. “Asriel and I got your things and headed back now.” He said. “And before you ask, yes, I did tell Toriel and Asgore about the whole situation and no, Sans wasn’t there.” I sighed in relief. Thank god for that. “Alright, we’ll see you later.” I spoke and hung up, averting my attention back to Chara. A comfortable silence fell between us as Chara rested their head on mine.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1 hour and 30 minutes later…**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(6:00 pm)**

 

Godfather and Asriel came home a while later, after making a pitstop at Grillby’s to cancel the reservations for tonight. “Grillby cancelled your reservations and left the other one postponed, just in case.” Godfather said as the two walked in. “He’s planning on lecturing Sans when he first sees him.” “Good.” A-chan replied, coldly while Sora just nodded. “Do you want us to stay?” Ryan asked, causing Godfather tilt his head. “Not the person you should be asking” He said and turned towards Chara. “This is your call.” The hybrid said.

 

“Please stay.” was all they said. Sora combed their hand through Chara’s hair with a smile. “Alright.” They said as they hugged their look-alike. “Thank god, I have several guest bedrooms in this place.” Godfather said. “Do you want me to get you spare clothes?” He asked the four other humans. Sora shook their head. “No. It’s fine.” They said. “Do you want more hot chocolate?” They asked Chara, causing the fallen human to nod, saying “Please.” Sora nodded and went to the kitchen. After a couple hours later, Sora and A-chan joined Godfather upstair for private discussion.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Jackson’s POV)**

 

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. Fuck. FUCK! Fucking hell. Fucking Sans! “I’m gonna fucking roast that bastard.” I said, opening the door to one of the guest bedrooms. “Join the club.” Sora just replied, venom in their voice. “So, what are we going to do?” “I have no clue. I’m open to suggestions though.” I said, shrugging. Sora rubbed their chin. “Well, firstly, make sure Papyrus is the only one watching Frisk or have him and Undyne watch Sans.” They said, causing A-chan to nod in agreement. “Also, keep Asgore, Toriel, and Grillby up to date frequently.” She said.

 

I sighed. “Can’t we just-...” The two cut me off. “We are not killing or incapacitating Sans.” They said sternly. I rolled my eyes. “Fine. Can I at least beat the shit out of him if he does this again?” I asked. A good seven seconds passed by before one of them replied. “Sure.” A-chan said. “Only if he fucks up again.” I just nodded. Neither of us were in the mood to argue. “What about Chara?” I asked. “I got work at my former college, so I won’t be able to be there of them all the time.” Silence filled the room. This was a hard question for any of us to answer. “I don’t know.” A-chan said. “All we can do right is be there for those kids as much as possible.” She said. Sora nodded in agreement. This was going to be one hell of an operation.

 

“Sora, Sis, Jack!” Ryan shouted, as he busted into the room. I looked at him, monotonically. “Can you please knock next time?” I asked. Ryan just scratched the back of his head. “Sorry, but you need to come downstairs now. You need to see this!” He said as he left the room. Was it just me or was he smiling at the end there? THe three of us looked at each other and shrugged as we left the room. What did we need to see that’s so urgent? I literally almost fan-squealed at what we saw.

 

Chara and Frisk were cuddled up next to each other, covered in a blanket, sleeping peacefully. I had never seen Chara so peaceful before. “Oh my god…” I just said. Sora and A-chan got out their phones. “Taking a picture of this.” A-chan said and I followed suit. “Should we send them this?” Asriel asked. The six of us looked at each other. “Well….” I started. “Not now, but later we will.” I’m definitely saving this as my lock screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1, 2, and 3) = translations for what Jackson said (yes, I took Italian last fall semester): Chara, kiddo? It's okay. Godfather's here. Frisk's here. Sora, A-chan, Amanda, Ryan, Kitten, Asriel...we're all here. We're not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise.


	11. Arc 2: Operation Start VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s FINALLY FUCKING BACK! I’m REALLY sorry for the wait. I had real life problems going on and had writer’s block going on. Can’t believe this fic has gone this far already. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! :D Also, I should point this out now, PLEASE GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! It’s the only way for me to know that I need to improve and how. Now then, on with the chapter!
> 
> Also, we’ll be in Sora’s POV for some of this chapter. And this chapter may or may not be rushed because I had trouble coming up with ideas for it. This is also the reason of my decision to make this the last chapter for a while. I apologize in advance.
> 
> Disclaimer: Goes without saying. Also, this chapter will have Chara experiencing a panic attack. For that reason, I have put labels as to when the panic attack starts and ends. If this makes you uncomfortable for any reason, PLEASE do NOT hesitate to skip that section.

**(July 23rd, Sunday)**

**(10:50 am)**

**(Sora’s POV)**

 

To say that Chara was still feeling like shit would be an understatement. Even though it had been a whole week since their incident with Sans, it was quite apparent that they felt like hell. Over the course of the week, they had started to be more quiet and reserved, much like how they were when they came back to live and in the Underground. It was quite obvious to tell that they had been losing sleep because of what happened last week, considering the bags under their eyes.

 

At the moment, Asriel and I were talking with Jack, while Chara slept in. “Could you do me a favor while I go meet with Grillby?” He asked. Asriel nodded, albeit just as confused as I was. Jack sighed and responded, “I want you two to watch out for Sans and make sure Chara stays safe from him.” ‘Well, at least he tried not to sound angry.’ I thought. “I think you might be overreacting a small bit, Jack.” Asriel said, giving the hybrid a glance.

 

“And I think I have every right to.” He said with honesty. As a godfather, he certainly wasn’t wrong, though he was going somewhat overboard. “Jack, just calm your ass down.” I said, sighing. “Sans wouldn’t be stupid enough to come here. Not with him assuming that you’ll be watching over the house like a hawk, even though you won’t.” Jack nodding in agreement, sighing. “But yes. We’ll make sure Chara stays safe.” I said.

 

Jack sighed once fore before nodding. “Thank you. I suppose you two want to know where I’m going?” He said. Asriel and I looked at each other. In all honesty, we were curious why Jack couldn’t stay at the house, so we nodded. Jack scratched his hair before answering, “I’m going to be speaking with Grillby and Papyrus about how to convince Sans.” “Alright.” Asriel said, surprising the hybrid. “That’s good. You’re taking a step in the right direction.” He continued and I nodded in agreement. Jackson just grunted, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. “Even so, I don’t feel satisfied with it.” He said with pure honesty.

 

“It’ll get better. Believe me, I know.” I reassured him. After a couple moments of silence, the hybrid finally nodded. “Alright.” He whispered. “I’ll be back around Noon or 1:00 pm. I got my phone if you need to call.” The two of us nodded as he grabbed his motorcycle helmet. “Also, I’ll be bringing Frisk over around then as well.” He stated. We didn’t need to ask why; it was obviously for the Charisk operation. “Alright, I’ll see you two later.” He said, walking out. “Good luck.” I said, receiving a thumbs up for Jack in return as he closed the door. “Do you think it’s going to work?” Asriel asked and I sighed, “I really hope so.”

 

It was right around then that we heard Chara getting up. They came out of their room, wearing a muscle shirt and shorts. “Good morning, Chara.” Asriel said, which Chara only grunted tiredly to. I snorted with a smirk. “Still tired, kid?” I asked and Chara nodded. “Not enough sleep.” They said. Asriel and I looked at each other and nodded, assuming that they were having nightmares again. “Want to talk about it?” I asked, causing the fallen human to shake their head. “Not really. At least, not at the moment.” They said, going to the kitchen and grabbing a glass for water.

 

Chara then headed towards the couch which they promptly sat down on. They sighed and just stared at the blank television. The prince and I sat down on either side of the fallen human as they stared into space. I haven’t seen them this tired since they were resurrected a few years ago. They literally looked like they were going fall asleep any minute now. I sighed and looked at the fallen human. ”Chara, we’re not going to be able to help you if you don’t tell us what’s bothering you.” I explained, only to receive silence. Asriel turned on the television in order to drown out the deafening silence. As far as we could tell, Chara didn’t seem to mind.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Panic attack begins)**

 

It stayed like that for a good amount of time; about 2 hours, of the three of us not talking and watching the television. Until Chara rose from their seat and went to the kitchen. At first, both their brother and I assumed that they were just going to get breakfast, which is what they WERE doing, as Chara had grabbed a plate. Until we heard the sound of something hitting the floor and shattering. Instinctively, the both of us leapt off the couch and rushed to the kitchen, where we spotted the plate shattered on the floor and Chara curling themself into a ball, safety knife in hand.

 

They were trembling and clutching the knife as if their life depended on it. They were starting to hyperventilate and glaring at us, as if their own brother and I were threats. “STAY...AWAY…” They said..no, WARNED us as I tried to step closer to them. “Chara, you know we’re not going to hurt you…” I said reassuringly, taking very slow steps towards the fallen human. Chara just curled tighter and continued to glare daggers at the two of us, but didn’t say anything. According to Jack, if Chara didn’t say anything to argue with you during times like this, that was a good sign. The prince and I stepped closer to the trembling red-eyed human and knelt down next to them.

 

“Chara…” I started, causing the human to shift their glare towards me on their left. “Chara, you’re hyperventilating. Just...try to calm down.” I said, carefully placing a hand on their shoulder. They inhaled sharply and I would’ve pulled away if they didn’t close their eyes, trying to concentrate on controlling their breathing. Asriel started rubbing their arm, reassuringly. “There you go. Just like that. In…and out.” He said, quietly. Chara let their body relax as they started to uncurl and slowly put away the knife.

 

After two minutes, Chara finally spoke. “I’m sor…” They tried to say, only for the rest of the sentence to get caught in their throat. In response, Asriel and I pulled them into a gentle hug. The reassurance went without saying, as Chara grabbed on to our arms. We stayed like that for a couple minutes, we felt Chara fall asleep and picked them, bringing them to the couch. We laid them across the piece of furniture and placed one of the couch pillows under their head.

 

After making sure that Chara was asleep, I quietly went into the kitchen to clean up the shattered plate. “I’m gonna give Jack an update.” The prince whispered and I gave him a nod as I got the broom and dustpan from the closet. This wasn’t the first time Chara had a panic attack, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. But, so long as they had people to help them, then they’ll be okay, hopefully.

 

**(Panic attack ends)**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A few hours later….**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(4:10 PM)**

 

Around 3:30 or so, Jack came over to check up on Chara, even though we told them that they were doing fine now. I couldn’t blame him though; I would have done the same in his position. Chara was now awake and talking again, thankfully. “I’m sorry.” They whispered and Asriel rubbed their shoulder. “Chara, it’s okay. It’s alright.” He said, giving them a smile. The prince and I hugged the fallen human. “You know that we love you and we’d do anything to help you, right?” I asked. Chara gave me a nod, sighing. “Love you guys too.” They said, lossily grabbing on to our arms.

 

After a couple minutes, I pulled Jack aside to talk with him. “I should try to arrange a therapist appointment for them.” He whispered and I just nodded in agreement. “It would be a good idea. Plus, it might help them.” I said. “Do you think it would be okay for Frisk to come over today? Even though Chara had only just recovered?” He asked. I scratched my hair, thinking. It might not be a bad idea, since Chara had always reacted best towards Frisk. However, they rarely had a panic attack when they were alone.

 

“We could try and have the two spend time together.” I said. “Though we should have them call any of us, just in case something should happen.” Jack nodded and pulled out his cell phone. I went and sat down next to the fallen human and rubbed circles on their back. Chara had gone back to staring into space, but this time their gaze was towards the floor. “Chara?” Asriel asked, snapping the red-eyed human out of their trance. “I’m...okay.” They said, causing Asriel and I to sigh. We knew that was a lie, but we didn’t press them on it. “Frisk is coming over for the night.” Jack said, coming back from using his phone. “They’ll be here soon.” Chara nodded, perking up slightly at the mention of Frisk’s soon-arrival.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Several minutes later….**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(4:30 PM)**

 

It took some time for them to pack for the night, but eventually, Papyrus was able to bring Frisk to Jack’s house safely. The ambassador immediately rushed in and almost tackled Chara in a tight hug, which Chara was more than happy to return to them. As soon as Frisk and Chara were comfortable, Jack, Asriel, and I went outside to talk to Papyrus. “Thanks, Papy.” I said to the taller skeleton, who just nodded. “YOU ARE MOST WELCOME, HUMAN.” He said. “SANS WON’T HEAR OF THIS.” Jack sighed in relief at that last part. “Good. I’m going to let Chara and Frisk know where we’re going.” He said, before going back inside. It wasn’t even 2 minutes before he came back out and we were all in the car. “I told them to call us if anything happened.” The hybrid said as we left the house.”Do you think they’re going to be fine?” The prince asked, to which jack responded by sighing. “I hope so.” He said.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(7:30 PM)**

**(Chara’s POV)**

 

Since Asriel, Sora, and Godfather left, Frisk and I had been watching movies that we have in the cabinet. We were just starting up our second one and  for the past 3 hours, Frisk had been leaning against my chest. Though some miracle, I’ve managed to stay calm and not turn into a blushing, embarrassed mess. I don’t think I truly noticed how small they were in comparison to me until now. This might be my one chance. But they seemed quite content with just leaning against me and watching the movie, so I went back to watching the film as well.

 

After about 20 minutes, Frisk spoke and asked, “Could you...pause the movie for a bit? I..want to talk to you about something.” They were hesitating, but serious, so I paused the film and gave them my full attention. “Okay… What do you want to talk about?” I asked. The ambassador smiled and said, “You seem to want to talk about something as well, so how about you start first.” It felt like time froze. I stayed silent for about 5 seconds, which honestly felt like an eternity, before responding. “Um...yes. I...want to tell you something.” I felt my cheeks burn as I said that.

 

Frisk nodded slowly and motioned for me to continue. I bit my lip as I struggled to come up with the words for my confession. “Since when I came back to life and regained my body, I...started to feel like I wanted to spend time with you more.” I said, to which the other human nodded. “Around the time we entered...our mid teens,I...started to want to be closer to you…” “If it’s...okay for me to ask, in...what way?” The shorter human asked, to which I scratched the back on my head, answering, “Like....more than friends…”

 

“Basically, what I’m…..trying to say is…” I took a deep breath and said, “I love you.” I said it. I actually said it. Now I had to wait for Frisk’s response. What ever response I expected, it certainly wasn’t them kissing me with tears in their eyes. “I love you. I love you too…!” They said. They were smiling, which meant the tears were ones of joy. I let out a sigh of relief and hugged them tightly. “I thought you would hate me…” I said before Frisk kissed me again.

 

“I...would NEVER hate you.” They said. “Honestly, I...was worried that you didn’t like me to begin with.” I hugged them tightly in response. We stayed like that for a good 2 and a half minutes or so before I asked, “So, now that we’re...umm...together, what do you...want to do?” I knew that I paused multiple times, but it was justifiable, since I didn’t think we’d ever get this far. Frisk rubbed the back of their neck, answering, “Well, how about we finish the movie for now. We can let Assy, Godfather, and those whom you’re comfortable with know about our relationship.”

 

I nodded in agreement and we went back to watching the film, though this time, we had our fingers interlaced together. Every now and then, I would feel Frisk tighten their hold on my hand, while I kissed the back of theirs. It was about 10 PM when our movie got done and Frisk was comfortably nodding off against me. I gently shook them and suggested, “How about we get ready for bed now?” They nodded tiredly and slowly got up to go brush their teeth and change.

 

While Frisk was in the bathroom, I went to take care of the movies and grabbed me phone. I put it on silent while we were watching and found a couple texts; all from Godfather. The first one, which said “Hey. We’re at Grillby’s. Call us if you need anything” was sent only a hour after he, Sora, and Asriel left with Papyrus. The other one, which was sent around 8:30 said “Hey. We’re at the arcade and will be leaving soon”.

 

I sent a reply to him, letting him know about what happened and that we were going to bed soon. After that I went to my room and left my phone to charge. Frisk had just got done and was leaving the bathroom as soon as I exited the bedroom. “Bathroom’s all yours.” They said, trying suppress a yawn. I nodded, “Thank you. Quick question: where do you plan on sleeping?” Frisk locked eyes with me for a few seconds before we said simultaneously, “I’ll take the couch.”

 

After realizing our in-sync answers, we laughed a bit before I said, “You take the bed, really.” Frisk kissed me and replied with, “You know, we could always just share. Is that okay?” I felt my face heat up when I heard that. “A-are you...sure?” I asked, to which the shorter human nodded. “Yes. If you’re worried that we’re rushing things, please don’t.” They said reassuringly with a smile. “I promise it’s fine.”

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(10:45 PM)**

**(Jackson’s POV)**

 

After getting done at the arcade, Sora, Asriel, Papyrus, and I decided that it was time to head home. After getting in the car, I grabbed out my phone to see two messages from Chara. Once I took a look at the messages, I, amazingly, fan-squealed. The prince and Sora looked at me like something was wrong with me, understandably, since I’ve never squealed before. “Do we...even want to know why YOU, of all people, squealed?” Asriel asked.

 

“Yes, actually.” I replied and showed the other three occupants in the car the messages, to which they had something similar to my reaction. The first one said, “Hey, Godfather. Frisk and I are alright we just got done watching a couple movies and are headed for bed. Also, I’m very happy to say that we are OFFICIALLY dating”. The second was a picture of the two humans, on the taller one’s bed. Frisk was sleeping peacefully, while Chara was holding them in their arms protectively.

 

“Please send that to me. Right now!” Sora said, which was followed by Asriel asking, “Could send it to me too, please?” “I WOULD ALSO LIKE ONE, IF THAT’S OKAY.” Papyrus said. I sighed, “Okay, yes. I’ll send it to you. Just please wait a moment.” I first saved the picture to my phone and then I sent it, just as promised. “I was wondering when this whole thing would yield some fruit.” I said.

 

“Didn’t think it would be this soon?” The prince asked. I shook my head. Honestly I didn’t. Yeah, I was very optimistic about it and hoped the plan would work, but given what has been happening lately I wondering if this would actually get Chara and Frisk together. But hey, looks like luck finally paid off. “What shall we do to celebrate this event?” I asked out loud.

 

**Arc 2: Operation Start "End"**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it! Finally done with Chapter 10! Like I said, this fic will go on indefinite hiatus until I either feel motivated and inspired to continue it. But until then, thank you so much for reading through this whole thing!

**Author's Note:**

> Rules
> 
> You may make fanart and fanfics based off of this AU, so long as you follow these rules:
> 
> Make sure that you credit all creators for all the characters and AU/s featured in your works.
> 
> Make sure that the relationships, shippings, and personalities of characters are accurate and canon to the AU/s.
> 
> No character or ship hating/bashing.
> 
> No inclusion or mention of Error! Sans, unintended or otherwise (I’ll give a proper and AU canon reason why later).
> 
> You are allowed to make pics and fics for characters that haven’t been shipped (ie: Sansby, Gaster x Grillby, and others) so long as you understand that the ships won’t be canon depending on certain circumstances. As for SoraChan and Asriel x Artist-chan fans, PLEASE ask permission from Sora of Pancake-the-Pikachu and CNeko-Chan to make pics and fics of them paired with each other or a character that hasn’t been shipped yet.
> 
> Anyone who breaks these rules will have the works flagged and reported.
> 
>  
> 
> And that’s it for the general info. For now… I may go back and fix, change, and/or add things later, depending on circumstances. But as of now, that’s it! I hope you like this! I’m still fighting writer’s block and still having trouble with writing the next chapter of “I love you to hell and back”, my RWBY fanfic. So, do not expect the first chapter to be up anytime soon. As usual, constructive criticism is heavily appreciated. Flames will be used to roast the haters. Until then, I’ll see you later!
> 
>  
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox
> 
> Sora, Ryan, Amanda, and Otto belong to Pancake-the-Pikachu
> 
> Artist-chan and Kitten belong to CNeko-Chan
> 
> Jackson and this AU belong to me


End file.
